Soul Eater Brotherhood
by William Stockholm
Summary: Set 2 years after Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Edward Elric travels to the west only to meet Maka Albarn and her friends in the process. Squabbles between a ninja and an alchemists aside, not to mention a surprise guest, Ed and the students of DWMA must face a dangerous witch that wants nothing but the powerful Philosopher Stone in his possession.
1. The Alchemist in the desert

Soul Eater Brotherhood  
>Part I: The Alchemist in the Desert<p>

The desert was scorching hot when a young man in his early twenties appeared out in the middle of nowhere. The blue sky above him is clear from any clouds and the sun, which was strangely laughing, radiated so much heat that its features burn like a fireball. Because the young man was wearing a coat, he sweats profusely than usual. He then takes off his coat and places it over his head to cover himself from the burning rays of the sun. Ironically, this only made him feel extremely hotter.

He took a canteen and opened it; not a single drop of water appears from it. Veins started to appear from his forehead in frustration. The young man wiped away the sweat from his forehead and scanned the area as his long blond hair flowed through the wind.

_I need to find a place to cool down and fast _he thought fast. _ If I continue on like this, I might get heat stroke in this freaking desert! _

Underneath the young man's pants, his left mechanical leg started to break from the rust that is spreading all over it and suddenly fell from the sandy ground. "Shit" he cursed silently. "I should have oiled it a week ago. I should have seen it sooner!"

His golden eyes started to dilate after exposing too much heat from the sun. "Is that an oasis I see?" he murmured in bewilderment, his eyes focused on nothing. "I could use a drink there."

With a fail desperation attempt to reach out the "oasis", which in reality is just the sun that is affecting his state of mind; the young man fainted from dehydration, his body lying unconsciously as the sands of the desert slowly devouring him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, when the young man's body is nearly buried in the sands, with only a strand of his blond hair sticking out in it, two teenagers were walking in the desert nearby. The heat of the sun doesn't seem to mind the individuals as they continue on moving towards their destination.<p>

"Man, my bike is out of gas" the first one complained, dragging his motor bike. "By the time we reach Death City, I'll run this baby like there's no tomorrow!"

The first one, a lad in his mid teens, wears an orange shirt and a leather jacket. He has a headband over his spiky white hair and red eyes. As he spoke, there is an air of arrogance but with a hint of maturity.

"Don't be too cocky Soul" the latter reminded. "Remember, your thick skull forgot to pass by the gasoline station to refill that bike of yours.

The latter, a girl just a few months younger than the first one called Soul, sports a black trench coat with a cloak-like end over her school uniform, consisting of a white blouse, yellow sweater vest, red plaid skirt and black boots. Her ash blond hair is tied into twin short pigtails and green eyes. The latter spoke with much seriousness and confidence.

As they argue, the latter trip on the young man's head. He did not responded painfully as he was unconscious.

"Are you alright Maka?" Soul asked, concerned.

The latter, Maka, nodded. "Yeah I'm ok" she replied. "I think I hit something."

Soul helped her get up to her feet. "It's probably a rock" he said nonchalantly.

"I don't think I hit a rock" she said. "And take a look at this. Is that hair?"

They looked down and they did see a strand of the young man's hair. They dig through the sand and saw his body lying amongst the sand, still clutching his suitcase.

"Is he…?" Soul muttered.

"No, he's not dead" Maka answered checking the young man's pulse. "He's just unconscious. We need to bring him to Death City immediately."

Soul sighed. "Why would we bring this Shorty to Death City?" he questioned, placing the young man in his bike. "He's not worth anything."

The young man's antenna-like hair stood up on edge as he heard Soul called him something he does not approve of. He doesn't react, however, since he is completely drained.

"I'm just curious about his suitcase" Maka replied.

"Want to look in to his suitcase while he's knocked out?"

Maka shook her head. "No, it is not our right to snoop into someone's things."

Soul shrugged. "By the way Maka…"

"What is it?"

"Why are here in the desert again?"

"…"

**_It looks like Maka and Soul found someone just distanced away from Death City. Who is this guy and why is he in the middle of the desert in the first place? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!_**

**_*My friends, I apologize for keeping you wait for a year now. The reason why I've stopped is because the latest chapter was deleted when my computer had to be reformatted. Not only that, it somehow broke for a long time until it was fixed again. Another problem occurred when the Wi-Fi of my office doesn't seem to be compatible with the computer and had to buy another one but the Wi-Fi cable was missing so I have to get another one. It continued to persist until I bought another one._**

**_I had no motivation to write this story(I've planned to make an omake originally but the Wi-Fi ordeal ruined it) until I reviewed it and was suddenly inspired when I realized that there is something wrong with the plotline. So, I had to tweak it a little bit and "poof" I did it. I hope you would wait a little longer before I've reach the last chapter I've written._**

**_Comments and reviews are welcome._**


	2. 3 students and 1 angry midget

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 2

"Welcome home Ed" a female voice greeted.

This blond guy, Ed, seems to be in his hometown of Resembool. A young woman of the same age as him waved at him at her 2 story workshop. She stares at him with her radiantly blue eyes and her long blond hair flows like the wind as Ed walked towards the female.

"Big Brother is back!" another male voice greeted. The young man just 2 years younger than Ed ran excitedly towards his brother.

"Oh Al" Ed said in surprise, "I thought you were at Xing. What brings you here in Resembool?"

"Oh you know" Al chuckled, "Missing the old atmosphere."

"Where have you been young man?" an older voice asked sharply. An old woman smoking a pipe appeared at the doorstep with her small, suspiciously, dotty eyes covering with rimmed glasses looking at Ed with kindness.

"Old lady Pinako" he said sarcastically, "It's good to see young again for the last 2 years."

Pinako grunted. "Never mock the elderly by calling them young" she said.

"What brings you here Ed?" Winry asked, "I thought you were going west."

Ed scratches his blond, ponytail hair. "I have a bit of a problem, you see" he replied nervously.

Al nudged at him. "What did you do this time?" he whispered, "You didn't break your automail leg, did you?"

Ed chortle anxiously. The aura of the cheery young woman began to darken as she heard the word "break."

"Sort of."

"You did what? You had a fight didn't you?"

"I did not fight, ok?"

"Then why is your leg broken?"

"That's thing I wanted to know!"

Al sighed. "They never stop fighting do they?" he remarked.

Pinako smoked her pipe and nodded. "Those two are in love" she said.

Back to reality...

"Watch where you swing that wrench!" Ed cried.

He suddenly wakes up from his dream (_or a nightmare_ he thought) and he's in what seems to be a clinic: there are numerous medicines and other medical drugs in glass cabinet, and curious medical instruments and suspicious tools were seen at the nurse's desk. His brown coat, black vest, socks and shoes are placed in the chair next to him. His suit case was nowhere to be seen until he realises that it was near the table next to him.

Ed gets off from his bed and dresses up. After that, he peeks curiously at the window and sees something that surprised him: gothic buildings as large and different as those in Amestris. Usually, that was his style when he once used back then. He admired the architecture until he was snapped back into reality when he heard the door open, revealing a Negro-coloured woman with lots of bandages around her face and wearing a nurse outfit.

"A mummy working as a nurse?" Ed cried in surprise.

"Oh, you're awake, I see" the nurse said, ignoring the rude statement he just made.

"Where am I?" Ed asked, "And who are you, mummy?"

"My name is Mira Nygus" she introduced, "And you're in a clinic."

"I know I'm in a clinic" he said impatiently, "Specifically, WHERE THE HECK AM I? AND THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?"

"You're in Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short" Nygus replied, slightly annoyed that Ed's statement is rude, "You were found near Death city yesterday and you had heatstroke there."

He blinked. "Well then" Ed said, "I can't stay here in this clinic forever, right? I'm taking my leave now and I have important places to go to."

"But you're still recuperating" she argued. But he left by jumping into the window.

Nygus went to the nearest phone and called someone. "The visitor is escaping!" she said.

When Ed lands on the ground, he noticed a huge candle on top of him. Curious, Ed walks in front of the academy and was stunned but a little bit confused by its foundation: to him, it looks like gothic funhouse but it actually is like a gothic castle with 4 huge candles protruding on the vertex of the main building and 8 red- spire towers, 2 on each side near the building and 4 at the centre, and 3 comical skulls in front of him.

"Yep, definitely my kind of style" Ed remarked approvingly.

But this was short lived. As he was to go down the steps, he was blocked by three figures: a pale blond girl, probably 14, wields a 5-foot scythe and gestures a warning at him to not move; black haired boy with 3, unusual, white lines only one side of his head, holding two desert eagles in each hand in an unorthodox manner, also doing the same gesture the girl did; and a blue spiky kid, could be the same age as the girl and the boy, carrying a chain scythe, screaming at him that he's going to beat him.

"Surrender now-" the girl ordered.

"-before you get hurt" the boy finished.

"I'm Black Star and I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" the kid shouted cockily.

Ed grinned. "It's been 2 years now" he said, stretching his arms, "I hope this lazy body of mine is still kicking."

Ed took something from his pockets what it seem to be white gloves and wears it.

"What are going to do with those gloves?" Black Star asked mockingly, "Spank us to death?"

He charges at Ed but a female voice warns him. "Don't let your guard down" she warned.

"Don't worry Tsubaki" Black Star said, "I'll just beat this shorty to a pulp before he starts to beg for his life!"

Ed flinched. "Did you just called me shorty?" he asked quietly. His golden eyes sparked with anger.

"Yeah I called you shorty alright" he taunted.

"Black Star!" the girl called, "His soul is getting more powerful when you call him by that name. Get back here you idiot!"

"She's right!" the boy said, "Retreat if you must!"

"So what if his soul is bigger" Black Star said, "I'm the best there is at what I do. Maka, Kid, just sit back and watch the world's greatest assassin beats this lowly midget to a pulp!"

Ed is now getting ticked. "YOU-CALL-ME-A-LOWLY-MIDGET?" he screams hysterically, "NOBODY-CALLS-ME-A-LOWLY-MIDGET-AND-GETS-AWAY-WITH-IT!"

Ed punches his fists and his aura is faintly glowing yellow around his body and both of his hands have turned in to steel, metallic fists. He glares Black Star with angry golden eyes, and with an incredible speed, Ed grabs him by the collar completely unaware of his velocity, rotates him multiple times, and tosses Black Star into the sky, leaving a twinkling light before he lands to the ground hard, creating a crater behind him.

He breaths deeply and looks at Kid and Maka. "Who's next?" Ed asked.

"We should take him down before he does any damage" Maka said.

"But his soul stronger" her scythe protested, "I'm not quite sure if you can defeat him."

"Don't worry Soul" she said calmly, "Kid and I have a plan."

Maka nodded at Kid and they both charge towards Ed, their weapons ready.

But Ed wasn't done. Before they could even attack, he grabs their collar and rotates them in a 360 angle and throws them to the ground, making them dizzy.

Kid stands up and points his guns together at Ed. "Liz, Patty" he called, "Soul Resonance!"

"Aye, aye captain" Patty, the gun, said cheerfully.

"Roger" Liz, the other one, said.

The guns then transformed Kid's arms into twin silver cannons and is about to charge. They were about to start to fire but Ed suddenly appear in front of him.

"You know" he said thoughtfully, "I've always thought about those white asymmetrical lines in your hair. It looks good on you."

"Why thank-" Kid said in gratitude until he heard "asymmetrical" he mentioned and shrieks in horror, "Asymmetrical?"

"I'm imperfect, a loathsome maggot who deserves to be crushed by someone. I'm not worthy to be called Lord Death's son." Kid groaned horribly.

He sulks badly and the twin cannons reverted into desert eagles and then two older-looking females comforting Kid, leaving a confuse Ed watching them with a question mark on his head.

While he was distracted, Maka points her now-huge scythe at Ed, packed with an enormous amount of energy from the scythe. "Good thing we Resonance before he could notice it" she said.

"Good" Soul said, "Let's beat up this small guy."

Ed twitched. "Did that scythe just say 'small'?" he asked.

"Whoops" Soul mumbled.

"Now's our chance!" Maka said, "While he's blinded in rage, strike at him at full force."

She charges at Ed. "Witch Hunter Attack!" Maka yelled.

It was a direct hit but Ed, with astonishing strength, grabs the scythe and pushes him downward. The scythe crashes into the floor and a lot of energy caused it to create another crater. Ed then claps his palms and forcefully hits the ground, causing the floor to form two giant hands, grabbing Maka and Soul, who was recently changed back into human form.

"Who-who are you?" Soul asked, struggling to get out.

"Who am I?" Ed replied confidently, "I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"An alchemist?" Maka said in confusion.

But before he explained, Ed was suddenly knocked out by someone that has a huge stitch across his face. His eyes were deeply unimpressed by the three children.

The guy puffed his cigarette. "It looks like you're battle with this high level young man caused you a lot of trouble" he said, holding Ed by the collar, "Don't worry, he's just stunned."

But the guy grinned maniacally as if he was excited about something. "But I'll have to dissect him before he wakes up" he said.

_**Ed sure had beaten DWMA's best students with only anger, rage, wits and alchemy, but was later defeated by this guy "with a huge stitch across his face." How did Ed manage to get alchemy since he forever lost its power? Will the Fullmetal Alchemist escape this predicament? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***So many thoughts, so little time. Reviews and comments are welcome.***_


	3. Having tea with Death

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 3

In an eternal dark abyss of nothingness, young Edward Elric drifts aimlessly into emptiness. Then suddenly, it became white, only an unknown entity shadowing the white emptiness looking straight at him. It was Truth and behind him is the Gate, a huge door-like structure that has alchemical symbols and words.

"So you want to have your alchemy back?" it asked.

"No I didn't say I would" Ed replied.

The Truth frowned at him. "But you just did" it say cruelly, "You disappoint me."

The Gate opened slowly and black, hand-like tentacles appeared and forcefully grab Ed, as if it wants them to bring him inside.

Ed struggles but it was useless. "If I have alchemy" he demanded, "What is my toll?"

The Truth smiled widely. "Your toll" it said, "Is your body and soul..."

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO!" Ed shouted.<p>

He wakes up again, this time it seems he's in an interrogation room. Ed tries to get out but he is chained in to a chair. He notices that his briefcase is missing. The door opens and the light made Ed flinch. A red headed guy, wearing a black blazer with a cross as a tie, looks down at him.

"So you're the guy who beat up my daughter and her weapon" he said scornfully.

"You're her daughter?" Ed said, slightly surprised, "Well, I'm impressed. This Maka, I think it was her name, gave all of her strength to strike with that attack."

The guy was smiled at him, and then suddenly became unusually mushy and lovey-dovey all of the sudden. "My daughter is so strong and very heroic" he stated gleefully, "And that, as a father to her, I'm very proud of her."

Ed tilted his head. "I guess that the reason for you here is to brag your daughter, then" he corrected.

The guy snapped back into reality and coughed in embarrassment. "Oh right" he spoke, "I nearly forgotten about it. By the way, my name is Spirit and I was sent here to present you to Lord Death and his students you beat up for a cup of tea. Come with me to the Death room and while we go there, let's keep talking about Maka. "

When Spirit and Ed (who is still chained) arrived at the Death Room, he was completely awed by the inside. There are blue skies as a ceiling and the room is rather opened, as if it had no walls, with crosses placed in the ground. There he spots eight figures sitting in a platform and they walked there.

"I brought him here as promised" Spirit reported cheerfully, patting Ed in the back, "He is a good guy after all and good person to talked with."

_You kept saying Maka's whole life story like a documentary_ Ed mumbled, _you reminded me of Hughes bragging his own daughter for being cute. _

The guy with a funny-looking, skull-like mask sipped his tea. "Oh?" he said, his voice is surprisingly comical "Let him sit then. The tea is good."

Ed sat down with the 8 students next to him, looking suspiciously and curiously at him. He drank the tea and the tea was satisfying enough because he didn't drink anything since yesterday.

"I suppose that we should introduce ourselves" the guy said, "My name is Lord Death and I'm the head of DWMA and these are my students for which you encountered them awhile ago."

He gestures at the students and kindly told them to tell their names. "Come on" Lord Death said encouragingly.

"My name is Maka Albarn" she said without eye contact with Ed.

"Name's Soul" the kid with spiky white hair introduced coolly.

"Black Star's the name, remember it!" he shouted

"My name is Tsubaki and I would apologise for Black Star's rudeness earlier" the black pony-tail haired girl said apologetically, bowing at him.

"Death the Kid, Kid for short and these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson" he said calmly, showing him the girls beside him

"Hey there!" Patty greeted cheekily.

"What's up" Liz responded.

"And who you might be, young man?" Lord Death asked curiously.

Ed looks at everyone, cross-armed and eyes filled with pride. "My name is Edward Elric" he replied.

"What brings you here in Death City then?" Lord Death asked.

Ed scratched his nervously. "To be honest" he said, "I have no idea. I was walking in a desert and suffered from extreme dehydration and a bit of heatstroke. By the time I woke up, I'm in a clinic and a mummy wearing a nurse outfit came but I left only to find three guys, a girl wielding a cool scythe, a kid with asymmetrical lines on his head holding two guns, and a blue haired kid with a chain scythe, attacked me and called me shorty. After that, I fainted and woke in an interrogation room with an obsessed red-headed who kept yapping about his own daughter and brought me here with the same people who I beat up."

The student's jaws were wide open and started to argue with Ed.

"I'm imperfect!"

"We're the ones who brought you here! And what thanks did we get? A beat up because of you!"

"Hey it's not my fault for someone who called me lowly midget!"

"I'm Black Star and I am going to beat you!"

The Grim Reaper gets impatient by the noise. "Reaper Chop!" he yelled. With his huge hand, Lord Death executed a Karate chop at them, leaving a huge dent on their heads. Some were bleeding like a fountain.

"To continue discussing our subject" he said, "May I ask: are you a meister or a demon weapon?"

"What is this meister or weapon you're talking about?" Ed asked puzzled.

Lord Death clasps his huge hands, anticipated by the question. "I see that you don't know about them" he said, "Here in Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short-"

Ed twitched at the word "short".

"-we train our students here to protect the world and to ensure peace against Kishins or Evil Humans you call it" he continued, "Now meisters are students who are skilled to wield their partners, the demon weapon, to battle these Kishins. Demon weapons, on the other hand, are humans who can turn into, well, certain weapons of course and they're usually wielded by meisters but some do not and they are called autonomous weapons."

"I see your point there" Ed said, sipping his tea.

"So are you a meister or a weapon?" Lord Death repeated.

He chuckled. "I am neither," was Ed's only reply.

Lord Death and Ed shared their laughs together, only to confuse the students.

"So what are you then" Maka asked.

"Me?" he replied, "I used to be an alchemist. Now, I just travel the world to know about the world."

"Used to?" she wondered, "You retired?"

"Not necessary retired" Ed corrected, "You see, I sacrifice all of my powers to save my brother's body. Alchemy is not just for shows, it's all about equivalent exchange, in order to create or obtain something, and you'll need something of equal value in return. So today, I may lose the ability to perform alchemy but that doesn't mean that my knowledge of alchemy is gone too."

"But how did you manage to defeat us with such precision and power since you lost the ability to perform alchemy?" Kid asked.

"If I have my briefcase, how can I explain properly?" Ed said.

Then, a familiar woman and someone accompany her that has blue skin and his teeth showing carrying a briefcase of his.

"Mummy?" he remarked.

"You left this downstairs" Nygus said. Instead of a nurse outfit, she is wearing military cargo pants and a white top.

"If I were you young man" the blue skinned guy reminded, wearing jerseys and jogging pants, "Don't leave your things unattended. That's not the man I used to be."

"And who are you?" Ed asked.

"I'm Sid Barret and I'm a zombie" he replied.

Nygus gives the briefcase to Ed. "Before I explain" he said suspiciously, "Did someone tempered with my stuff?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Ed opens his brief case and shows them some research notes and exotic objects. "Now these knick knacks of mine can come quite handy in terms of battle" he explained enthusiastically, spreading four objects in the table so everyone can see:

-The Gloves of Paracelsus: a pair of white gloves with a transmutation array, filled with runic symbols, which has a tiny fraction of a Philosopher's Stone in each glove and used in combat.

-The Crystal of Kelley: a crystal ball that can float in midair and can store huge amounts of energy and use it as a projectile attack.

-A small bottle with red liquid in it.

-A small pearl-like red orb no bigger than a marble.

"What is this jewel?" Black Star asked, holding the orb at his finger tips, but Ed grabbed it.

"This jewel is the Philosopher's Stone" he replied sharply.

"What!" Maka said in disbelief, "The Philosopher's Stone is said to have an ability to turn anything into gold, become young again, and bring the dead back to life. Even Eibon can't make one. How did you ever get one or even made it?"

Ed's face darkened. "A doctor made this and it was used for evil once" he explained, "This tiny orb contains at least 10,000 souls of innocent people."

Everyone gasped, except for Lord Death, Nygus, Sid and Spirit, who understood the situation Ed, is talking about.

"No matter how powerful this stone is" Ed continued, "It contains the souls of all humans and has been used for evil numerous times. No matter how small an object is, it still contains power to do anything like bringing a person back from the dead. I only used this only for life-and-death situations."

Lord Death sipped his tea calmly. "Edward" he said reassuringly, "I understand how you feel. This stone can rival even my powers and holds dark secrets for it is not to be mentioned in the outside world. Not to mention it has thousands of innocent souls that I would imagine if a Kishin were to get a hold of it. So it's not the best to show it. Eibon, an alchemist like you, even attempted to make one so he could use this to save his wife but failed."

"So what's your point?" he asked.

"Like you said, you could only use when you needed the most" Lord Death explained, "Because the souls tell you to use them for the greater good."

There is silence in the Death Room.

He clasps his huge hands again. "So if I were wondering" Lord Death said, "Do you want to learn about DWMA for the time being, hmm? You said you like to learn, right?"

Ed smiled. "Yeah" he said.

"Nygus" he called, "Would you bring Mr. Elric to the Visitor's Residence, if you please? Forgive me Edward but the rooms in the Visitor's Residence are a little spacious. I hope you don't mind."

_**It looks like Ed is going to stay in DWMA for awhile. Will he be friends with Maka and her friends, even though they tried to kill him? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Another chapter done! Please comment!***_


	4. Revenge is never been so short

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 4

Ed wakes up from his bed so peacefully that he felt a little lazy today. The sun was shining brightly and chuckles happily, but too bad he couldn't see or even feel the daylight

_I wish this room would have life in it_ he thought, _I feel like I'm in a dungeon_.

Ed dresses up and wears his usual clothes when he was back in Amestris: a red hooded cloak with a symbol of a Flamel, a symbol of his mentor, black shirt, black trousers and elevator shoes. He puts away his father's clothes in the table just in case he ever leaves Death City.

* * *

><p>As he got out from his room, he saw a timid figure, also went out of its room. As the figure notices Ed, it immediately scurries away before he could ask for directions. Ed shrugs and continued to head to the classroom of the students in DWMA, even though he has no idea where he was going.<p>

_So this is the classroom I'm supposed to be_ Ed thought, _'Crescent Moon' is the name of the classroom Lord Death told me. That blue skinned weirdo was right after all._

Although he was lost in the hallway, Sid lend a helping hand by telling Ed the directions, though it made him a little startled by his appearance.

_Well, here goes nothing _he thought, _as if homunculi would jump in front of me._

Ed knocks the door casually, but he was knocked back by a guy with a huge scar across his face, tumbling from his chair and smacks him to a wall.

"Sorry about that" he said apologetically, giving Ed a hand.

_Is it me or this school having monsters as a faculty? _He thought.

"Do you happened to meet Edward Elric?" the guy asked, "Because he was supposed to be here awhile ago."

"Yeah, I'm Edward Elric alright" Ed replied, helping himself up, "Who are you?"

The guy fixes his eyeglasses. "My name is Franken Stein" he introduced, "And this is Crescent Moon, your classroom for the time being."

They both entered the classroom. Ed had enough of surprises, for the classroom was like those lecture halls in college back in Amestris. A lot of students took noticed on him, thinking that he's a meister or a demon weapon. Ed too notices at the students when he saw Maka and her friends were at the same classroom as he.

"Students" Stein announced, "This is Mr. Edward Elric. He'll be staying here and will learn about this school and its academics. I hope you will all treat him as your fellow student."

"Isn't that the small guy who beat DWMA's best students?" one of them asked curiously.

Ed's usual habit of beating up people for describing as a small guy sparked a hysterical look at the student who called him. "WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SMALL-WHEN-HE-CAN-BEAT-UP-THE-BEST-STUDENTS-HERE-IN-THIS-FREAKING-SCHOOL?" he cried exaggeratingly.

Everyone fell silent and Ed coughed in embarrassment.

"Yes he did" Stein continued, "As a matter of fact, he is considered to be unique, for he only defeated them with wits and a special power you students need to learn. Mr. Elric, would you like to give them a little demonstration..."

He smiled. "Don't mind if I do" Ed said.

He wears his Gloves of Paracelsus, power surges into his veins, causing electrical sparks in his body. Ed presses his hands and forcefully hits them to the floor, forming a statue of Lord Death in his former self wielding a scythe.

The students' jaws were wide open and they are impressed with Ed's unusual sculpture of their headmaster.

"What is he? A meister? A demon weapon?" one of them asked.

"He is neither" Stain explained, "He is not a meister, for he does not wield a demon weapon, nor a demon weapon, for he can't transform into a certain weapon. He is-"

"-an alchemist" Ed finished. He waits for an applause but only silence again.

"Please take any seat you want" Stein suggested.

Ed grunted and picks a seat way behind the students. Stein discuses lessons such as meister's job on handling their demon weapons and a topic in Soul Resonance, which piqued Ed's interests in learning them.

* * *

><p>After class, Ed went outside to eat lunch, which Lord Death personally finances his food and necessary things (Ed objected this but it was useless to argue with him). As he was eating his lunch while reading a book called <em>Meisters and Demon Weapons: a guide for beginners<em>, Maka and Soul sat next to him.

"So you're really good at alchemy, huh?" Soul remarked, "Could you teach me a thing or two?"

Ed was busy eating that he did not hear his question.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Soul is wondering if you could teach us alchemy a thing or two"Maka said.

"What will you return for me if I did?" Ed asked, "If you want to learn about alchemy, you'll need something in exchange for my knowledge."

She thought for awhile. "You drive a hard bargain there, Edward" Maka said.

"How about Maka will teach how to be a meister?" Soul suggested.

She shot a murderous look at him and hits Soul's head with a book.

Ed closes his book. "Deal" he said, "But be warn: you'll need knowledge of science and a bit of artistry to do this and it isn't a walk in the park."

Soul waved away the warning. "Fine" he said, "Meet us at the grounds after lunch."

Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki hear the conversation of the trio.

"Hey Tsubaki" Black Star called, "Let's grab the Philosopher's Stone while the midget isn't looking."

"But isn't it stealing?" Tsubaki argued.

"No we're not stealing" he said, "Borrowing is a good word."

"Before we 'borrow' the Philosopher's Stone from Edward" she said, "What are going to do with it?"

"Simple" Black Star said, "Be the best of the best."

Tsubaki sighed. "Of course" she said.

* * *

><p>At the school grounds, Ed sits on the ledge, seeing the awesome sight of Death City. Students who normally go to the school grounds to train were here but they only stared at him in curiosity. As Ed watches the scenery, he took something from his pocket: a photo of him with his brother Al and a girl he loves.<p>

"Who are they?" someone asked.

He hides the photo. "Oh it's you" Ed said. It was Maka who was behind him.

"Was that photo personal?" Maka asked in concern, "I did not startle you did I?"

"No, not at all" he replied sheepishly, "I'm just looking at a photo of my brother and..."

"Your girlfriend?" she guessed, "You miss her, do you?"

Ed sighed. "Yeah" he said, "It's been a year since I left my hometown of Resembool. My brother and I decided to research around the world and combine them to become a new principle. He went to the east while I moved to the west. She stayed in Amestris instead because she has business there, but she understood when we left."

"I understand what you mean" Maka said.

"Hey guys!" Soul called, who was running towards them, "Come on, let's learn alchemy now!"

"Wow, he's feeling energetic today" Ed remarked.

And so, Edward Elric teaches Maka and Soul about alchemy. Like he said, alchemy isn't easy from the very start and it takes a lot of practice to master it. Ed has to yell at them to make sure that its correct. Although Maka shows progress, Soul seems to have a great difficulty in doing it.

"Never felt so tired" Soul said dryly.

"Me neither" Maka added.

"You guys get easily tired" Ed said cockily.

"Hey shrimp!" someone called.

He flinched. "Who said that?" Ed demanded.

"I am!" Black Star cried.

Strangely, he is stands in front of Ed, Maka and Soul, brave but foolish at the same time, wielding a chain scythe.

"I am Black Star and I will surpass god with this!" he said, holding what it seems to be a Philosopher's Stone.

"That idiot!" Ed said angrily, "He has no idea what he's up against!"

"What are you doing Black Star?" Soul asked.

Black Star smirked. "I'm going to beat that shrimp for beating me!" he replied, "Now I am going to return the favour by using this pretty little thingy what's-its-name. Tsubaki, Soul Resonance: the Uncanny Sword Mode!"

Black Star's chain scythe changes into a black katana and his appearance changes; his face has scar-like tattoos and his expression is determined. His aura sparks electrical blue, causing bits of rocks to levitate.

"Watch as the amazing Black Star beats the tiny guy!"

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-A-GUY-WHOSE-HEIGHT-IS-SO-TINY-THAT-HE-CAN-EASILY-BE-CRUSH-BY-A-GOD-LIKE-YOU? I-BEAT-GOD-LIKE-BEINGS-LIKE-YOU!

_**It looks like Black Star gets a hold of the Philosopher's Stone Ed keeps for safe keeping. Will this affect the Uncanny Sword he wields? Does Ed stand a chance against him? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***I guess I put too much "Short Jokes" there. But that's the nature of Ed anyway, it can't be help. Reviews and comments are welcome!***_

_****By the way, try reading this chapter with some Soul Eater music and it's catchy when you hear them. I recommend "So Scandalous", "Never Lose Yourself", and "Malleus Maleficarum" as a good background music.****_


	5. Circle of curiousity

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 5

The battle was destructive: Black Star slashes Ed but he narrowly dodges the attack. With the Philosopher's Stone as an amplifier, the Uncanny Sword's power rises to a dangerous level that the students of DWMA were frightened by its strength. Its attacks cause to form shadow needles that attempts to pierce Fullmetal. Ed tries to use his Gloves of Paracelsus to deflect Black Star's attacks but whenever he forms walls from the ground, he simply destroys them.

"Why are you hesitating shorty?" Black Star sneered, "Can't handle Shadow Star?"

_His attacks remind me of Pride _Ed thought, _If it's in the evening, then I could kill the lights and do the same thing as him but will it work? _

Black Star manages to hit him while he's distracted, sending him crashing into a wall, creating smoke and rubble.

"Is that it?" he said, "I'm just started and that's it? Geez, you're weak without this little rock of yours."

Black Star laughs but, swiftly, he was knocked back by numerous "fists" that formed on the floor. From the rubble and smoke, Ed emerges, standing just fine from the wreckage.

"How did he survive the Shadow Star?" Soul asked in disbelief, "Ed has guts to take down that attack."

"Hold on the minute" Maka said, "His soul, I can't describe it somehow."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well..." she explained, "His soul, how should I describe it, is completely calm at first, small if you call it. But when he battles, like right now, Ed's soul becomes determined and powerful, equal to Professor Stein. How does he do it?"

"Beats me" Soul replied.

"You still stand at the face of Black Star?" Black Star asked, "How?"

"Yeah I can stand" Ed replied, "In fact; you just ripped my favourite jacket!"

He removes his jacket, revealing his slightly muscular build. What's more interesting is that Ed's arms have a familiar tattoo.

"How you ask?" Ed said, "It's simple as pie! Come at me with all your might if you want to see!"

Black Star doesn't need to tell him that. He charges at him, his Uncanny Sword readies at his side. He slashes Ed but he was able to grasp the blade with only his two hands, tosses Black Star in the air and, using his palms, Ed hits Black Star at the abdomen, the force strong enough to drive him into another wall. Black Star drops the Philosopher's Stone and Ed took it from him.

"Next time you try to steal the stone without my permission" he warned coldly, "I could burst your insides into mush."

Ed leaves behind and Tsubaki returns to Black Star's side with a worried look on her face. "You're too reckless" she scolded.

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you all right Ed?" Maka asked.

But before he could reply, he fainted, spending lots of energy from that attack.

_I guess I'm still not used to it yet _he thought, _Darn it Scar, your brother's alchemy mixed with alkahestry guide book is amazing._

* * *

><p>"Oh mother, I can see you at the end of the tunnel" Ed muttered dreamily.<p>

He wakes up and is back to the clinic again. With Black Star beside him in bed, he wonders if he's ok.

"I see that you're all right" someone said, "For someone like you, you know how to do Phantom Menace against someone like Black Star."

"Stein?" Ed mutters.

Stain sits between Ed and Black Star, grinning. "I'm impressed with your skill Edward" he remarked, while smoking, "It is tempting to dissect your body out of curiosity."

Ed gulps. _This guy is mental! _

Stein chuckles. "Just joking, no need to be serious about it" he said, "What I'm concern is both of your arms are tattooed with symbols."

"Oh this?" Ed wondered, showing the tattoos to Stein, "These tattoos are made by a rival of mine. The right arm is for deconstructing elements while the left arm is for reconstructing. What I mean is the right destroys while the other creates."

Stein is in deep thought. "The attacks you've made against Black Star are incredible" he remarked, "You are able to create Soul Menace against him."

"Soul Menace?" Ed asked, puzzled.

"Soul Menace is a self Resonance where only a few individuals, such you, Black Star and I, have this ability" Stein explained, "If you use your soul wavelength and resonate against them, the user can create physical damage to the opponent."

Ed gets out to bed. "It seems the conversation made me stand up" he said, stretching his body, "But this kid is starting to tick me off."

"You'll have to forgive Black Star" he said, "Whenever someone is more popular than him, he tends to pick a fight."

"I see your point there" Ed stated, "If anyone needs me, I'm going to the library."

_This kid has potential _Stein thought, _If he were in the battle against Asura, both he and Maka can beat him equally. I have to ask more questions about him._

He puffs his cigarette. _I wonder if Ed had a demon weapon, someone like Soul, he could even be more formidable. His soul can be compatible to any weapons, if he tries or even knows_ _how_.

* * *

><p>At the library, Ed reads at the top most level, since he has permission to gain access to these sections by Lord Death. Whenever he gets a book, Ed writes the information down to his papers, combining some with his alchemy.<p>

_If I these Soul Wavelengths can be used in a positive way _Ed thought, _it has been used already for fighting these Kishins. How could this be compatible with the research I'm doing?_

He crumples the paper and rewrites it again. _These books are combat guides. Where the benefits of Soul Wavelengths?_

Ed gets bored and begins to doodle a transmutation circle.

"That art is not symmetrical!" someone cried hysterically.

He turns and sees Death the Kid, his face is masked in horror. "Correct it! Fix it, I beg of you!" he demanded.

Ed blinks. "Err..." he mutters, puzzled.

"You'll have to forgive him" a female voice said, "Kid tends to have fits whenever he sees an object that is asymmetrical. Can you erase that drawing before he begs your life to correct it?"

It was Liz who was asking Ed to erase the transmutation circle. "Fine" he said, "Geez, this guy is a complete wacko."

Ed erases the drawing, only making things worse for Kid. "NO!" he lamented, "Such a waste of effort! Liz, Patty, weapon mode!"

Liz sighs. "Sorry" she said, "I guess I forgot to mention that Kid gets mad if you made it more asymmetrical."

Both of the sisters transformed into desert eagles and Kid glares Ed. "You'll pay for making it imperfect!" he growled.

Ed is now completely confused. _All I did was a simple drawing of a transmutation circle _he thought, _Today is getting more bizarre. Black Star tries to beat me. Now this ? This research will take a lot of time._

Ed wears his Gloves of Paracelsus. "Come at me!" he cried.

_**Ed wins against Black Star, but will he win against the son of Lord Death himself, Death the Kid? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Boy am I getting Writer's Block right now and I have so many things to do. But I will continue writing anyway. Reviews and comments are welcome.***_


	6. Symetrical matrix

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 6

"White tea, Edward?"

"Meh. Sure, I guess."

Ed calmly drinks a cup of tea with Death the Kid with Liz and Patty d in a nearby cafe just beside DWMA. To them, it's normal to drink with someone who is about to get killed.

Here's what happened yesterday...

* * *

><p>Kid attacks Ed in the library when the Fullmetal alchemist accidentally erases a transmutation circle he doodled, causing the son of Lord Death to have his infamous fits of making things symmetrical. People inside the library tried to escape his wrath but the door was sealed shut because debris of their battle fell.. The pages of the books scatter like confetti, falling randomly into the ground bit by bit. Even the meisters and the demon weapons couldn't do anything to stop these guys.<p>

With his twin desert eagles, Kid shoots Ed using his Soul Wavelengths acting like bright bullets. Ed dodges his bullets, trying to think of a strategy.

"I'll kill anyone who makes anything asymmetrical until it's perfect!" he screamed, "Liz, Patty, Soul Resonance!"

"Roger!" Patty said cheerfully.

"On it!" Liz said _This is getting ridiculous Kid!_

_Let's see _Ed thought, avoiding getting shot from Kid _Liz says that Kid likes things perfect, mainly anything that is symmetrical. If I could distract him a little bit..._

He claps his hands and hits them on the floor, creating an even surprising model not only for Kid but the occupants inside the library: a gothic cross sprouting 10 feet from the floor, its bizarre structure and size made everyone confused.

"Why did he make a cross?" one of them wondered.

"Is this guy for real?" another added.

"This art..." Kid said in awe, "It's perfect! Look at the designs. Everything's perfect!"

Just as Ed is about to leave the library, the silence suddenly breaks.

"Hold on..." Kid said suspiciously. As he looks closely at the emblem of the cross, the emblem being a mask of his father, there is a **tiny** dent on one of the fangs, making it, to Kid's mind, imperfect. Angered, he shoots the cross with a powerful beam from his twin cannons (which was recently been Soul Resonance)

"Father's mask is dented!" he cried madly, "How dare you mock my father by making it dented!"

"Run like hell!" Ed shouted like crazy. He jumps through a huge glass window, falling 20 feet below the ground. The students continued to be puzzled as Kid jumps into the window also

"What was that all about?" one of them wondered.

Everyone shrugged.

* * *

><p>"You'll pay for what you've done" Kid growled.<p>

Outside the DWMA, two people clashed like gods. Ed tries to attack him by forming spikes to injure him and fires a barrage of cannon balls at him but Kid dodges them. Kid, on the other hand, kept shooting powerful beams at Ed, who narrowly avoids getting hit. Students who were outside ran for cover to avoid getting hit by these powerful guys.

"This is far getting ridiculous, Kid" Ed said _I guess I'll to use a backup plan._

"I'm going to fire you into oblivion!" Kid said angrily. His twin cannons are about to charge when Ed suddenly was in front of him.

"Those white lines on your head" he mentioned, pointing the 3 half Sanzu Lines on his sleek, black hair, "Aren't they getting asymmetrical or what?"

"No, no they're always like-" Kid's voice was interrupted by a hysterical mumble, "My what?"

"I'm not worthy to be called Death the Kid anymore!" he cried, "I'm worst than a maggot! I wish I could have died at the hands of the Kishins a long time ago!"

He kept moaning until he coughs up blood and faints. The twin cannons turned back into desert eagles and reverted into human forms and came to Kid's aid.

"It looks like Kid's back to normal" Patty said cheerfully, poking Kid with a stick, thinking that he's dead.

"Good job Ed" Liz complimented, "The only way to calm him down is to make himself asymmetrical by saying something to him that is imperfect or making it imperfect, though injury does not count."

_You're the one who caused all this trouble _Ed muttered, "Anyway, why was he in the library in the first place?"

"Just the usual."

"Like what?"

"Books that are all symmetry that's all. Why?"

"That would make sense. No wonder he is an obsessed symmetry freak."

"Nah. You'll just get used to it, as long as you don't do create anything that causes asymmetry. Why don't you drink tea with us in a nearby cafe while he recovers? Kid might teach you a thing or two about what your researching while ago."

Ed shrugged. "Sure, why not" he said, "But as long as he is tied in a leash."

Liz smiled wickedly. "Don't worry" she said, "Patty can do that, right?"

"Right!" Patty cried happily.

* * *

><p>Back to reality...<p>

"Now girls" Kid said kindly, "Will you take out this leash? It's getting uncomfortable around the neck."

"No way" Patty insisted, "Big Sis told me that you'll create a massive outbreak if I'll take this off."

"Since you're the son of Lord Death" Ed said, "Can you explain to me the good things about Soul Wavelengths besides using it to combat Kishins and other bad guys?"

Kid thought for awhile before he replied.

"Soul wavelengths can be used in different ways" Kid explained, "Since each soul has its own unique Soul Wavelengths, it can be used in different ways such as detecting ones soul at a distance or it can be used to resonate a weapon and meister's soul, increasing its power and strength. Also, it links to a soul's spiritual dimension and a person can enter it **if** their Soul Wavelength is resonating or someone powerful enough to enter. That's the only information I can provide for you"

Kid's explanation was like a teacher. For no apparent reason, he wears a custom academic cap with a skull as a tassel, white rimmed glasses with swirls in it and a German academic dress (which is symmetrical). Whenever he explains, Kid uses a meter stick to point out his point on a black board and Patty helps by drawing random pictures like a giraffe, to his dismay.

Ed's face was plain. "So that's it huh?" he said in a bored tone, "Could I try being a meister for one day?"

"A meister needs to have a weapon whose soul is compatible with yours" Kid said, "Unless if your soul is flexible to handle a weapon since each weapon has a different soul than yours. Stein is good example on handling different weapons."

Without a moment's hesitation, Ed stands up. "I have to try" he said.

He nodded. "There will be consequences if you hold a weapon that is not compatible" Kid warned, "But if you insist. Patty, Liz, weapon mode."

"Yes sir!" Patty said, saluting to Kid.

Liz, who was asleep all this time, yawned in response. "All right" she responded lazily.

They transformed into desert eagles and landed on Ed's hands. Unusually, he doesn't have any difficulties on holding them not in a reverse way that Kid does.

"These weapons are like those in Amestris" Ed commented, "They're a little heavy though."

"So that means that I've gain weight?" Patty cried in disbelief.

"That's odd" Liz said in gun mode, ignoring her sister's weight dilemma, "If I recall correctly, isn't that there is some sort of backlash on anyone holding a different meister?"

"Now that you mention it" Kid said, "Your soul is compatible with Liz and Patty. I wonder that it could work with Soul and Tsubaki."

They were silent until Ed spoke. "I guess I could release them" he said.

Ed let go of the twin desert eagle and reverted back into human forms. "I'll be leaving then, if you excuse me" he said politely and left with his suitcase, "I have other things to think about back in the academy."

* * *

><p>"He can do what?" Maka cried, not believing Kid's story when Ed left the cafe, "Edward held Liz and Patty with no effort at all?"<p>

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki went to Maka and Soul's apartment to discussing things about Ed's new abilities.

"That shrimp can hold them easily?" Black Star said doubtfully, "Then why can't I hold Soul's weapon form that easily?"

_Because our soul is not compatible _Soul muttered.

"It's true!" Patty said, "He even said that I gained weight!"

"Patty, Ed meant the weight of an average gun" Liz corrected.

_I can't believe that Edward can hold a weapon without any difficulties _Tsubaki thought.

"Well, I'm still doubtful that Edward can hold them" Maka said, "Soul, try transforming into a scythe and let Black Star hold you."

"Err...Sure" Soul replied, puzzled.

"I'm going to carry you better than that shrimp" Black Star said excitedly.

He transforms into a scythe and he holds it. But, Black Star tries to carry him but, to him, it's like carrying a truck. For Soul, the Soul Wavelength caused a backlash.

"Ack!" he cried, spitting blood while still in weapon form.

"By tomorrow Soul" Maka said, "Turn into a scythe for Edward."

"Why should I?" Soul asked.

"Do you want to learn about alchemy or what?" she argued.

"He sighed. "Fine" Soul said, "Only for tomorrow."

_**It looks like someone is curious about Ed's new abilities. Can Maka believe that Ed can hold any demon weapons like Stein? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Again, I'm having Writer's block. Forgive me for the long wait.* **_


	7. Deal of the Androgynous

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 7

Before he slept, Ed writes a letter to his brother Al on a simple table with an ordinary quill pen, ink jet and pieces of paper:

_Dear Al, _

_You won't believe this but this research will take a long time. I hope yours is making progress. As you know Al, I have to stay in this land called Death City for some intensive research like we always do. How about we share our discovery here once I give you this letter? The Crystal of Kelley can not only used as a projectile but as an instant messaging or IM people say. There is an address I input on the crystal ball. Reply to me if you're going. Give regards to Zampano and Jerso for me!_

_Your beloved elder brother,  
>Edward Elric<em>

Ed folds the letter and brings a huge crystal ball onto the table. Once he places the letter on the crystal ball, the ball glows luminously bright purple, flashing brilliantly at the dim, dungeon-like room. After a few minutes, the glowing slowly stopped before it returns to its plain form. Tired, he jumps into his bed and thinks before he sleeps.

* * *

><p><em>I hope Al knows the way... this research could be either successful or useless.<em>

The next day, Ed wakes up lazily. Before he dresses up, he checks the crystal ball but no avail.

_No message, huh?_ Ed thought.

He stretches his arms as he got out from his room. "I could eat a cow right now" Ed said, "I should first eat breakfast before going to class..."

Suddenly, he bumps into someone. A young kid (Ed couldn't identify if this person is a male or a female) with purple short hair, sleepy eyes, and a long figure to add the confusion of this individual. What's even more puzzling is it wears a long black dress and leather shoes, and it talks rather emotionally.

"Uh, uh..." the individual stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Unexpectedly, its back forms a miniature black yet a cute imp with a cross face (literally), tennis ball eye balls, and small, cartoon hands. He smacks the mysterious character comically.

"Why apologize to this puny guy when he bump you Crona?" the imp said.

Ed flinched. "OH-YOUR-GOING-DOWN-YA-PINT-SIZE-DWARF!" Ed yelled hysterically.

"Ragnarok" Crona warned, "I think this guy is angry at you. How am I going to deal with this blond guy?"

"CRONA-THIS-IS-YOUR-FAULT!" Ragnarok said angrily, pounding cutely at it, "Turn me into Demon Sword NOW before the midget kills you!"

Without hesitation, Ragnarok forms into a black longsword on Crona's hand. "I'm sorry!" it said apologetically, "It is not my intention on killing you!"

Rushing towards Ed, Crona prepares an attack for him. "Screech Alpha" it wailed.

In a grotesque manner, Ragnarok's mouth screeches dreadfully. Ed loses his guard by the attack and Crona slashed him but narrowly misses.

_I have to get out of here _Ed thought quickly _If I could distract this "thing" for awhile, I might get an opportunity to counter-attack._

Luckily, he wears the gloves in a nick of time. He presses his hands and hits it on the ground when Crona's attack misses again. Two large hands form at the walls and grabs it tightly.

"It's no use" Crona said, "Screech Beta."

It slashes the hands and starts to attack Ed. He transmute a wicked cutlass and prepares to strike it...

Until...

"Edward, Crona, what are you two doing?" a female voice demanded.

They both stop at their tracks and stared at the voice that was Maka.

"This guy bump into Crona 'accidentally'" Ragnarok whined, who was recently reappeared at Crona's back.

"This imp called me an imp" Ed argued.

This made Maka extremely impatient. "Maka Chop!" she cried.

She hits them with a book. Ed's head has been dented and Ragnarok used Crona as a shield.

"Geez, what was that all about?" he asked, massaging his head, _She reminds me of Winry in a not-so-cool fashion. At least she doesn't use a wrench._

"I was checking on Crona since she's a little shy around other people" she replied.

_She? _Ed wondered but decided not to question that.

Maka sighs. "I suppose your late for breakfast, Edward?" she said.

He unexpectedly felt the urged to eat, since the whole fiasco made Ed forgetful. "Your right!" he cried.

He ran upstairs quickly as possible.

Suddenly, a flash of light lighted at one of the rooms. Crona first did not notice it but Maka did. _What was that? _she thought, "Crona, why don't you go upstairs and wait for me while I check on things down stairs?"

It hesitated for awhile but Ragnarok insisted that Maka's going to be fine. Alone, she went to see the room that glowed awhile ago. As she enters the room, Maka realizes this is Ed's room. The bed was a mess, clothes were all over the place,scattered papers were on the floor, books stack on the table and a crystal ball, Ed mentioned it was the Crystal of Kelley, was faintly bright.

Curious, Maka touched at the crystal ball but it brilliantly shines at the ceiling showing the message:

_Dear big brother,_

_I've received your message and it took me awhile to know how to reply with the Crystal of Kelley. I have good research notes and I'm willing to share it with you. Although Zampano and Jerso are still chimeras, they are still enjoying our journey, even though Jerso loves to eat a lot of food and Zampano can be impatient at times. I'll be here as soon as I can._

_Your beloved younger brother,  
>Alphonse Elric<em>

* * *

><p>At the Crescent Moon classroom, Stein does his usual routine of dissecting animals while Ed takes a short nap since this is not related to his research. On the front row, Maka is thinking quite critically which makes Soul a little annoyed than worried.<p>

"What are you mumbling about?" he asked.

"I'm just a little confused" she whispered, "Edward's brother is coming."

"So?"

"So, I think his brother would even be a threat, that's all."

"You need to relax for once in a while. At first, we are suspicious that Ed's the enemy. Then we realized that he's good guy. Let's try not to kill his brother."

"But his brother has chimeras" Maka argued.

"Your point?" Soul said, absentmindedly balancing the pencil on his nose.

"My point is that those chimeras could be as powerful as Freed" she said.

"How about we wait until tomorrow" he suggested, "Besides, you need a break from alchemy training of Ed for a while."

"Your right" Maka admitted.

"Now what does the inside of this rare specimen look like?" Stein asked wickedly.

* * *

><p>At the desert just a few kilometres near Death City, three figures appeared out of nowhere. A big, fat guy with dread locks is completely out of gas, panting tirelessly at the jolly sun. Another, a tall, fit individual with spiky pale blond hair and sharp teeth walks with little effort, on the verge of fainting. Last, a young man with the same eyes as Ed, tries to lead the two tired guys the way, but to his disbelief, they collapse on the scorching sands of the desert.<p>

_I have to reach Big Brother... _the young man mutters before he passes out.

_**Who are these three figures that walk towards Death City. Are they friendly or enemies of DWMA? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***It's official: Crona is an "it" for now on since it's genderless. Comments and reviews are welcome.**_


	8. The Return of the Brother

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 8

"Wh-where am I?" the young man said to himself, confused.

As he raises his hands, he can only see a pair of metallic gauntlets in front of him.

"What is this?" he said in shock.

_Your body has been taken..._

When he looks at the mirror, which suddenly appeared in front of him, he sees himself in body armour, from top to bottom.

"How is this possible? Why am I back in my armour?"

* * *

><p>"NO!" he cried.<p>

The young man appears at the clinic with two guys, their face were serious but worried at the same time.

"Take it easy Al" the guy with dread locks said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in a clinic, I suppose" the guy with spiky hair replied, "We have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Zampano, you should take it easy also" Al said, "After all, we had heatstroke anyway, so there's no problem."

He sniffed. "My animal instinct tells me that this place is dangerous" Zampano said suspiciously, "Do you smell the air, Jerso?"

Jerso nodded. "I smell it alright" he said, "And it ain't pretty."

Someone opened the door. "How are you all feeling?" Nygus asked kindly.

"Yikes, a mummy!" they cried in unison, "Is this place a freak show?"

"Err..." Al muttered, ignoring his friends' horrified faces, "Miss, do you know where we are?"

"This is-" before she could explain, Zampano and Jerso grabbed Al by the collar and ran away, jumping through a window.

"We are getting out of here!" they cried.

"He-hey!" Al argued.

Nygus took the phone and told Stein, who is the one in charge of the clinic. "The patients are escaping!" she called, "They have taken a fellow patient as hostage! This is even worse than Mr. Edward's arrival."

"Don't worry Nygus" Stein said reassuringly, "I will deploy Maka, Kid, and Black Star into the field."

* * *

><p>Jumping high 30 feet in the air is not normal for a human being. For a chimera, it's natural.<p>

"Whew. We manage to get away from her" Zampano said in relief.

"I sense that mummy was strong" Jerso added.

"Could we at least tell them that we're leaving?" Al suggested.

They look around the city site. Every building is bizarre, peculiar even. Even though it reminds them back in Amestris, it was extraordinary. Another strange thing is the sun is laughing at them; its jolly face brightly shines at them.

"These buildings remind me of Big Brother's" he commented.

"Tell me about it" Jerso remarked, "He has bad taste in art."

Before they went down to the city, Maka, Kid, and Black Star arrived in front of them, their partners in weapon forms prepared.

"Which one is this 'Alphonse'?" Soul asked, "Because I doubt those two buff guys are not him."

"I think it's the guy with golden eyes" Maka replied, "I hope he's not as strong as his brother."

"Stand down you two" Kid said, "Let go of the hostage we will let you go as you please..."

Zampano and Jerso were confused. "Hostage?" they mumbled, puzzled.

Al approached to them. "I think they meant that I'm the hostage and you're the kidnappers" he whispered.

"Oh..." Zampano mused.

"I think they're mistaken" Jerso said. Then he smiled deviously. "But that's a good idea."

Zampano grabbed Al suddenly. "Don't do anything funny or stupid" he warned, "Or we will eat him **then **kill him!"

"Isn't that too literal Zampano?" Al asked hysterically.

"Just play along kid" he said.

He gulped. "I hope you're correct" Al said.

Suddenly, Jerso did something surprising to the three meisters: his dread locks disappears, his shirt rips off as his body mass inflated, turning himself into an ugly, green-skinned, frog-like creature.

"What are they?" Kid asked, surprised at Jerso's transformation.

"It doesn't matter what they are" Maka replied.

"Those guys are ugly!" Black Star remarked in disgust.

Jerso chuckled. "I love when they are terrified at our transformation" he said, "Zampano, run quickly with him while I slow them down"

Zampano nodded and left with Al.

"No! They're getting away!" Maka cried.

As she charges at Zampano, Jerso spits a barrage of his saliva and hits Maka, causing her to be immobilized.

"You're not going anywhere" Jerso warned.

"Kid, Black Star, go get the hostage" Maka requested, struggling to free herself. "I'll handle this guy."

"On it" they said.

* * *

><p>Quick as a flash, Black Star runs like the wind, jumping from building to building while Kid rides with his skateboard called Beelzebub, flying across the streets, looking for Zampano and Al.<p>

Zampano, while carrying Al, is running downtown. "Where do you think Ed is?" he asked.

"He didn't mention where Death city is" Al replied, "If you and Jerso jumped into the window with me being dragged in the way, the nurse could have told us where we are."

He shrugged. "Can't help it" Zampano said, "My animal instincts tells me that those three children are powerful-"

As he was about to finish, Kid arrived first, his twin guns were about to fire behind Zampano. "-Especially the lad with three, half lines on his head" he finished.

Kid flinches. "Did that guy call my hair 'half'?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" Liz said, puzzled.

Kid fell to the floor, moaning very badly. "Why does everyone observe my hair?" he cried, "Is it really that special?"

The twin pistols transformed into Patty and Liz. "Well you see" Liz explained, "Statistics shows that you are the most popular guy in DWMA. Not to mention the entire world loves you for your moves, style, good looks, and your crazy obsession on symmetry."

"That's not helpful" Kid groaned.

"Kid is popular!" Patty hollered cheerfully.

Zampano turned around, seeing Kid sulking behind him. "What's his problem?" he asked.

"I think you just hurt that guy's feelings" Al replied.

"You forgot the amazing Black Star!" Black Star yelled, appearing in midair, "And say hello to my god fist!"

He forcefully palms his hands against Zampano, causing him to fly into a nearby building, crashing into the structure while bits of debris fell on him.

Black Star approaches Al cautiously. "Say, did you like my performance" he asked cockily.

Al blinks at him. "Err..." he muttered.

Before he could say anything, a volley of spikes was shot out of nowhere. Black Star accurately dodges the spikes, and it hits at the buildings, breaking and piercing random objects.

Zampano emerges from the broken debris, but his appearance was even stranger than Jerso: he transformed into a grey, boar-like creature with spikes protruding behind his back. His expression is now angry, eyeing at Black Star with extreme annoyance.

"Now I'm pissed!" Zampano cried.

He continues to shoot a volley of spikes at Black Star, but he easily dodges the attack. "Is that it?" he sneered, "I've met ugly creatures that are stronger than you!"

As Zampano continues to fire spikes at him, Jerso, still in his frog form, is heavily injured and confronts him and Al. "That lady over there is a tough cookie" he remarked.

Seeing that Zampano is still busy shooting at Black Star and Jerso is injured, Al has no choice but to use his powers.

"Get behind me" Al requested.

They obeyed. He claps his hands and made hits them on the floor, creating a humongous wall made from the ground.

Maka arrives with Soul (in scythe form). "We manage to injure that creature" she said "How are things-?"

Her jaw fell. In the midst of chaos, Kid is lying on the floor, moaning about being symmetrical; Black Star is still busy avoiding Zampano's shots; and almost all of the buildings are wreck by the aftermath of the fighting. What's even more surprising is that the hostage created a wall to protect his would-be kidnappers.

"What on earth is going on?" she questioned.

"What does it look like?" Black Star replied in an obvious tone, "I'm fighting this freaking pig for crying out loud!"

"I'm a boar, you dimwit ninja!" Zampano cried.

"That's enough!" Soul said, "How about we do Chain Resonance at them so we can end this quickly?"

"I don't think we should do it in the street in this kind of situation" Tsubaki said, "We should stop them at all cost."

"Now you're talking Tsubaki" Black Star agreed.

Together, Black Star and Maka were about to unleash their most powerful attack. But it was interrupted by a fast fist and it hits them. Both of them recovered but they're still stun by the sudden

"What was that?" Soul asked, "I recognize that attack!"

"Is it him?" Maka replied, confused.

"No, it's that guy" Black Star pointed out.

It was Al who made the fist. "I don't know who you are" he said sternly, "But don't hurt my friends. I appreciate if you know that I am an alchemist. This is a warning."

"You don't scare me!" he blurted, "I am Black Star and I fought a midget worse than you, alchemist!"

He charges at Al. "Soul Resonance!" Black Star cried, "Demon Sword Mode!"

His kusarigama transformed into a double-edge sword, ready to strike at him.

"Run!" Jerso said, "Do something Zampano. I'm too weak to defend him!"

"I don't have any spikes left" Zampano argued.

As Black Star is about to strike Al, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. "You dare strike my brother?" it questioned.

"What?" Black Star responded in surprise.

It made an uppercut at him, sending him flying up to the sky. The figure faced Al.

"Big Brother?" Al asked.

Ed smiled. "Yup" he replied, "The one and only. Did those guys were giving you the trouble?"

He scratched his head, embarrassed. "No actually" Al said, "Zampano and Jerso made a little misunderstanding between them."

"Sorry" they said apologetically.

"By the way" Al said, "Where are we?

"You're in Death City" Ed said, "Ironic isn't it. Come on. Let's go inside and after we treat frog face's injury, let's drink a cup of coffee."

_**AL and his inhuman friends are in Death City. What do you think they will do next? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Sorry for the looong wait. Put a lot of thought on this story and there are a lot of distractions involved. Reviews and comments are welcome.***_


	9. Coffee break

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 9

"Where are Ed and his brother?" Maka asked, "I want to apologize for assaulting his brother and those underlings of his."

What's the point of saying sorry to his brother?" Soul said, "We just injured one of his brother's underlings anyway."

After their little skirmish with Al and the two chimeras Zampano and Jerso, Stein told Maka and her friends to stay in their classrooms until further notice. Maka feels bad since she mistaken AL as a threat to Death City.

"So what if the shrimp's brother is in town?" Black Star said, slumping on his seat. "I could probably kill that pig when I had the chance."

"The guy you fought is a boar, not a pig Black Star" Tsubaki corrected.

Then Stein appeared at the classroom door, holding an unusual bird in a cage. "Since Ed is excused for personal reason" he said, "We will dissect this specimen for the time being."

Everybody in the classroom groaned.

After class, Maka searches for Ed and AL in the courtyard but they're not there. By the time she finds them in the library, Maka is surprise by tons of scattered books and papers on the floor and she sees Ed and Al at the far side.

"Why are there books and papers scattered on the floor?" Maka shrieks, "Books are to be respectfully stack in their shelves and the place has to be clean and orderly!"

Everyone hushed Maka. "You know this is a library" Ed reminded without even looking at her while he reviews some papers.

She puffed. "Well excuse me for reminding you that this is a library, not your dorm room" Maka said impulsively.

Ed decides to ignore that last statement. _Why did she go to my dorm room _he thought.

Al sighed. "You'll have to forgive Big Brother" he said politely, "He's just grumpy for attacking the chimeras there. By the way, my name is Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Edward Elric."

Both of them shook their hands in respect. "Sorry for attacking one of those..." Maka said apologetically.

"You mean Jerso?" Al thought, "He and Zampano are chimeras and I think they don't mind you and your friends for attacking them. They're a bit excited since we got out of the desert."

"Funny" Ed interrupted, "You and those crazy chimeras just had heatstroke and a tinged of dehydration back there."

"How did you know that?" Maka asked in surprise.

"Pay attention to Al's condition right now" he explained, "Look at his body language. Don't you think he's a bit fatigue and his voice is partially dry? Take note at his skin colour. It's a little dark, right? Also, if you notice Al's irises, it's a bit diluted."

Maka became speechless. "You just deduce him, right?" she said.

"Yup" Ed said.

"So, what are you guys explaining?" Maka asked thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you ask" he replied, thinking that Maka is interested in their research, "You see, this research provides basic information from around the world. It talks about chimera in sequence of facts and its procedures plus the equation on making one. We're still figuring how to do it in order to revert them back to human forms."

_And I thought my words were difficult to explain _she thought.

"Once me and Al are done discussing things" Ed said as he piles up another stack of books on the table, "We may have free time and perhaps Toad Face and Grey Snout could use a little snack in some fancy restaurant."

"That's sounds like a good idea Big Brother" Al said, "Zampano and Jerso begged me to let them eat food before we passed out in the desert. By the way, if it's a fancy restaurant, how do you propose them to pay the bill? They eat like starving cannibals!"

Maka imagines the two chimeras eating the customers in a restaurant, gobbling down their food into their throats.

"Don't worry" Ed said reassuringly, "I got a plan for them."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Bob's coffee is the best!" Zampano remarked in a hyper voice.<p>

"This Joe Buttataki knows it!" Jerso said, "This is even better than in Amestris!"

Both of them laughed like gullible drunkards in a saloon. As they drink a swig of coffee, they dance a jig until they drink and restart. But a young man, older than Ed, sulks at the corner of the table.

"This is supposed to be my day off and what do I deserve this?" he said to himself, "A hot blood charlatan asks me to have his buddies have a place to eat. I didn't know that they're starving like pigs and getting all hyper. I should be the one to dance at Uncle Bob's."

* * *

><p>"So this is how you wield Soul in weapon form" Ed said in amazement.<p>

"Why? You think I bite?" Soul said.

Maka and her friends, plus Ed and Al, were at the court yard and she and the others (excluding Patty) were shocked to find Ed holding Soul in scythe form.

"It's not my thing though" Ed commented, "I mean, pole weapons don't suit me well."

Soul transform back into his laid-back human form. "In that case" he said, "How about we continue our training as you promise."

Meanwhile, on Al's situation, he is casually talking to Kid. "So, your father's spirit protects this city?" Al asked.

"Yes" Kid replied, "His spirit is stuck in this city because he used this to trap the mad god Asura back then. If he were to step outside of Death City, he'll die."

"It kind of reminds me of Father" he said, "Take out his human shell and he'll die. Pity, he had a new form in his sleeve."

"I can't believe that Edward can hold Soul like that" Maka said in astonishment, "I can see why Professor Stein sees him as a high level meister, three-star even."

"You mad Maka?" Soul asked, giving her a troll grin.

"The shrimp can carry you?" Black Star said, "Soul, transform!"

"I rather not transform and suffer from another backlash" Soul said.

_**It looks like Al and the two chimeras are welcomed in Death City, but what conflict will caused them to teamed them? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***I am so sorry for the long update. Forgive me but I have to go somewhere else so I'll be on hiatus mode. While I'm gone, how about you suggest me some villains as part of your comments.***_


	10. The Mysterious Witch

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 10

_***Sorry for the long waiting there. It's hard to write a story when you have to think of an antagonist. I thought of Father and Asura but the idea is plain ridiculous since they are dead or gone in the anime series. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter and beyond. Plus I added 2 new OC in this story.***_

In an undisclosed location far from the US lies the secret location of witches. These magical, female-like creatures, not to be taken lightly as cartoons, are known for their well known sorcery and fierce natural enemies of the DWMA. Also, they're souls are used as the necessary components of making a demon weapon (such as Soul) into a Death Scythe, one of Lord Death's main weapons.

The Queen of all witches, by the name of Mabaa, ends the ceremonious Witch Mass with a distinct farewell expression to her fellow witches. A mysterious being, it said her power is equal that to Lord Death himself. However, Mabaa's strength began to diminish after the immortal werewolf known as Free plucked out her left eye, causing her powers to half than usual and her view of reality declining. But still, her authority over all witches is absolute, although her decision is questionable by her kin.

One of the witches who participated at the Witch Mass was Scylla Fantina. A 400 year-old witch of England, Scylla was notorious for massacring a small village in search of the Philosopher's Stone so she can overthrow The Queen and assume leadership over the authority of all witches. Despite of her age, Scylla has an appearance of a young 30 year-old woman. She wears a witch's signature costume, a long grey dress with a cloak, wearing a monocle on her left eye and donning a symbol of infinity on her cloak. Scylla is known to use the combination of science and witchcraft, making her one of the most dangerous witches to date.

After the Witch Mass, Scylla left with her loyal servant Igor following her. Igor is a Russian peasant who serves her mistress ever since Scylla's massacre of a small village centuries ago. Though he may look skinny and weak, Igor is armed with katars on each hand and extremely deadly in close combat. Despite being blind, his other senses had been enhanced, making him even lethal than before. He dons a black butler suit with his eyes covered in white bandages.

"It seems the old bag is losing her mind after that wretch witch Medusa Gorgon got herself killed by that meister" Scylla remarked in a cold English accent, "Who is this meister that made Medusa kicked the bucket? I comment that she has a lot of spirit in killing her."

"Her name is Maka Albarn, one of the strongest meisters of DWMA, mistress" Igor responded. He pulled an umbrella just in time for the rain to hit on Scylla.

"Is she the one who slew the mad god Asura?" she asked.

He nodded.

Scylla grunted. "So it seems my next target is to hunt down the meister's partner who has Black Blood inside of him. I'll have to examine that child's blood for research" she said, pulling a stick of cigarette on her mouth, "Igor, I want you to have a blood sample of Soul Eater Evans."

Igor lighted Scylla's cigarette. "Yes mistress" he said in an obedient tone, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lord Death's Death Room, both he, Ed and Al sat in the table drinking tea together. Spirit, Jerso and Zampano are standing behind them making sure their friends are not endangered.<p>

"So you've must Edward's brother Alphonse, correct?" Lord Death guessed, scratching his mask like he was supposed to scratch his chin.

Al nodded. "Yes sir" he replied politely, "I am Ed's younger brother."

"And these acquaintance of yours are?" he asked, curious about the two chimeras behind the boys, staring at them in curiosity.

"Name's Zampano" Zampano introduced.

"And I'm Jerso" Jerso added.

"I see" Lord Death said, sipping his tea, "What brings you here Alphonse?"

Al smiled. "Ed told me of this place so we can talk about our research" he replied.

"Is there a reason for us to be here?" Ed reminded.

"Now that you mention it" Lord Death said, "The reason why you're here is because I have something to tell both of you."

Silence loomed the Death Room. "It comes to my attention that both of you are in serious trouble" Lord Death said.

Ed sweat dropped. "It looks like I've done a lot of damage in your school, eh?" he muttered.

He waved his over sized hand. "No,no" Lord Death said, "Actually, I heard odd rumours that a witch would foolishly enter Death City."

"What do you mean sir?" Al asked.

"What I mean is..." he tried to explained, "Uh, Spirit, can you kindly tell them about these rumours. I'm kinda confused with it."

Spirit coughed. "Of course" he said.

"Who is this guy?" Al whispered.

"That guy is Death Scythe" Ed whispered back.

"Who's he?"

"Imagine Hughes with a long red hair wearing a blazer."

"Oh."

Spirit slams his palm on the table to make attention to the two boys. Unfortunately, it made Lord Death spill his drink in surprise.

"Yikes!" Lord Death shrilled, wiping the hot tea off his lap, "Hot tea, hot tea!"

"Sorry Lord Death" Spirit said apologetically.

_This guy is nothing like Mr. Hughes _Al thought.

"As I was saying" Spirit continued, ignoring Lord Death who fanning himself with an electric fan"Where did he get that?" Jerso asked, dumfounded), "We heard rumours about a witch who is very interested in the Philosopher's Stone."

"So what?" Ed interrupted, "What does the old bag want the Philosopher's Stone anyway? I couldn't imagine her being young again."

"There are times that witches don't use the Stone as a cosmetic item" Lord Death corrected, who was recently done fanning himself from the hot tea, "These witches are usually not depicted as old bags; they're actually young, even though they are a hundred years old such as I."

"They're hot" Spirit added.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?

"As a warning Ed, Al" Lord Death warned, "Watch out for these witches who were about to snatch that Stone of yours."

"Don't worry Lord Death" Al said with a determined voice, "Me and Big Brother will take care of it."

"Good" he said, clapping his hands, "You can go back to your rooms now."

_**Two new characters have emerged from the shadows: Scylla Fantina, the Demon Witch of England and Igor, the Blind Butler. Will the servant of the demon get what he needed for his mistress? Will the Philosopher's Stone be stolen from the Elric Brothers? Find out at the Next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***I would again apologize for the long wait. For the past week, I have to go on a vacation and by the time I arrive home, I had an extreme Writer's Block. I hope you don't mind the long wait. Comments and reviews are welcome.***_


	11. The Loyal Butler

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 11

At the dark alleys of Death City, an innocent young woman is walking after she went shopping in the local supermarket. She is unaware that she is been followed by an inhuman creature with razor sharp claws, his long, snake-like tongue licks his lips in hunger for the young woman's soul. He bears an upside-down cross between the devilish eyes of the creature; his body structure is flexible and wears some kind of clerical clothing except it's dirty and ripped.

The creature kills the poor woman with only one strike at the stomach. As the woman lies on the cold floor dead, her soul, purely bright with innocence, floats above the dead carcass. The creature stares the floating soul in hunger for awhile and chomps the soul in one gulp. He then sniffs in the air, searching for more souls, craving for more.

Then he spots another one, this time a girl, not older than ten years-old. But he made a mistake in ambushing the clueless girl: the creature's claws accidentally created a sharp noise that the girl noticed and ran, terrified by the creature's horrifying appearance.

It was too late. The girl ran into a dead end completely frozen in fear as the creature crawls towards her. Again his tongue licks his lips, desiring the girl's soul. Suddenly he heard a warning voice from the alley.

"Stop."

The creature turned in annoyance. How they dare disturb his feast, he thought.

"Who is this Kishin, Maka?" Soul asked in a bored voice.

"This is Anastasius, the heretical Pope" Maka replied.

Anastasius growls at them and lunges at Maka and Soul with his razor sharp claws but they dodge his attack.

Soul transforms into his scythe form. "This guy is a joke" he remarked, "He kind of reminds me of Jack the Ripper, except he's weaker than him."

"Never underestimate the Kishin, Soul" Maka reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, boss."

As Maka wields Soul, she slashes Anastasius in the gut, his entire body morphs into a blob before disappearing into nothing but his crimson soul floating in mid-air.

Soul half transformed himself just to get the Kishin's soul. He chomps the soul down to his throat and thanks his meal politely before burping abruptly.

"It never gets old" Soul said to himself, transforming into his human form.

Unknown to him and Maka, a dark figure watches them on top of a building, observing their movements silently. He prepares his two katars from his hands and jumps down the building, 5 storeys high, landing on the ground unharmed.

This both surprised Maka and Soul. "Who's that guy?" Soul demanded, clearly annoyed by the figure's sudden appearance, "Is he a Kishin?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the figure attempts to cut down Soul but he avoids the strike by turning back into a scythe again. "This guy's nuts" he said.

"Hey!" Maka called, "What's your problem?"

The figure did not respond. Instead, he stabs ferociously at them. Maka barely dodges his attacks and can't hold on her guard much long

With a tiny opening, Maka manages to hit the figure by cutting his left side and kicks him after that. The figure winces in pain but he didn't complain about the injury she made.

"Must get blood sample from the boy" he responded.

The figure took something from his coat and a syringe appears in his hand. He then injects the syringe in his arm, the luminous colour of the liquid starts to flow through his veins.

Then, something happened. A glowing red aura appears before him and the figure starts to smile evilly at them. Before Maka can even make a move, the figure, quick as the mind could see, dashes in an inhuman speed.

Maka became startled by his sudden change. She can barely dodge the figure's inhumanly fast attacks and instead, she blocks the attacks.

This only causes more damage to Soul even in scythe form. "Darn it hurts" he complained painfully.

Maka noticed the problem they are fighting. _That syringe of his_... she thought as she tried her best not to get distracted by the figure's attacks. _Did it make himself stronger and faster_?

With the final slash, Soul was forcefully reverted back to his human form, battered and injured. Maka rushes over to her partner but the figure swatted her away like a fly.

"Mistress will be pleased..." he muttered in satisfaction.

The figure pulls out another syringe and kneels down near Soul's unconscious body. Maka tries to crawl towards him but faints afterwards; being tired of fighting the figure's inhuman fighting style. The last thing she saw the figure kneeling near Soul as he was about to get stab.

* * *

><p>The next thing Maka remember was that she woke up in the school's clinic all of the sudden.<p>

"What...?" she responded drowsily, "What just happened?"

Maka looked around the clinic for awhile checking if Soul is still here.

"You're ok, huh?" someone asked.

She turned and saw Soul sitting beside her bed side, grinning like nothing has happened. Though he has a few bandages around his body, he seems to be in good condition. But he has a suspicious dressing on his left arm.

Maka nodded. "How about you?"

Soul stares at his left arm before answering Maka's question. "Fine, I guess" he replied.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake" Nygus said all of the sudden. She still wears the pink nurse outfit as she enters the clinic. "Lord Death wants to see the both of you."

They bend their necks in confusion. "Huh?" was their respond.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey" Lord Death greeted at Maka and Soul as they enter the Death Room.<p>

"What's up?" Soul asked.

"Is there any problem, Lord Death?" Maka added.

"No, no, just a little warning" he replied, waving his big hands at them.

"Can you describe the person who attack you last night?" he asked, "I know it's a bit sudden but this is important."

"Well..." Maka explained, "The guy looked rather old in appearance wise, but his movements is very fast-"

"He nearly killed me with those unusual weapons he holds" Soul interrupted, before being slammed by Maka's infamous "Maka Chop".

"He wears some kind of clothing... like a butler would wear" she continued, ignoring Soul's head bleeding like a fountain, "But the most unusual thing he did to himself is he stab himself with a syringe, and after that, his speed and attacks were unstoppable."

There was silence across the Death Room. Before the silence breaks, Death Scythe appears all of the sudden, crying and whining like a baby. He kept saying "Maka, are you all right?" all the time that Lord Death is annoyed by his sudden appearance that he made his famous "Reaper Chop" on him.

"Clearly, you speak of Igor" Lord Death said, "Igor is a butler who is infamous for his inhuman speed and agility for at least four centuries ago who happens to serve to a witch named Scylla Fantina."

"How is he related to the attacks yesterday?" Maka asked, "What did he do to Soul?"

"Perhaps Igor was getting some blood from him" he replied, "He rarely attacks a person if his mistress said so."

"Who is this Scylla then?" Soul asked, recovering from Maka's attack.

"Scylla Fantina, by the way is different from other witches" he explained, "Though she uses magic and witchcraft, Scylla combines them with modern technologies and her motives are considered to be dangerous that of Medusa Gorgon and Arachne combine."

"Which is?"

"To assume head of all witches and create the Philosopher's Stone so that not only to attain immortality but to create an army of Kishins made from the souls trap inside the Stone, use it to rule the world and, if it's possible, revive the damn God of Madness Asura and destroy me."

Lord Death spoke with a microphone while the spot light hits him like a superstar.

"That was awkward" Soul remarked.

"So I'll give you a mission that requires teamwork and trust" he said.

"Lord Death, we know" Maka said, "I'll keep an eye on Death the Kid and put a leash on Black Star."

"Well no actually" Lord Death said, "I meant you are going to partner up with the Elrics."

"That's their last name?" Soul commented, "The name is sure is funny-"

He was immediately interrupted by a "Maka Chop" before being unconscious. "Why them?" Maka asked, "Why not Kid and Black Star?"

"Because both the brothers hold the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone" Lord Death replied, "If it gets on the witch's hands, catastrophe will linger not on Death City itself but the entire world. Besides, my son and Black Star will join of course."

"What is the mission then" she requested.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Fantina Manor in Kent, England and stop her before it's too late" he said, "before you leave in three days, try to brush up the Chain Resonance just in case. Your skills are strong but practice a little bit."

_**It appears that our heroes are going to stop a witch from taking over her own community and the entire world as we know it. Will they succeed? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_


	12. Past is the past

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 12

At Kent, UK, an impressive yet abandoned mansion of Victorian architecture lives the witch Scylla Fantina. Inside of the mansion, expensive furniture and portraits, picturing proud self, her ancestors, and other majestic art, are welled cleaned, classy and arrange.

Through the halls of the second floor lies her library; its books and scrolls, whether it's old or new, sorted out at tall bookshelves in an orderly fashion. An overview of a nearby town can be seen at a huge window.

Further inside of the mansion is her secret laboratory, where she performs her experiments for her subjects, and the dungeon, where prisoners await their fate whoever displeases Scylla.

As of now, Scylla reads one of the books, The Inferno by Dante Alighieri, sitting in a comfy arm chair near the fire place.

"Interesting" she remarks, "'Those who believe the soul dies within the body will be entombed in fire by God's fiery wrath.'"

The Butler, Igor, arrives at the library, politely interrupting his mistress' thought by grunting. "The blood sample you requested" he said, showing the vile to her, "Has been acquired."

Scylla closes the book and took the vile from Igor's hand. "Very good Igor" she said, gently shaking the black and red contents of the vile, "Was my drug helpful?"

"Yes Mistress. They were startled my increased of speed and agility that I knocked them out easily" Igor said, "But I escape before two more arrived at the scene..."

"Who were these 'two' you are referring to?"

"One was a young lad with a star tattoo on his right shoulder while the other one had two guns, holding in an unorthodox manner."

"Hmm..." Scylla thought, "Igor, you are referring the first one as a member of the now extinct Star Clan while the other one, perhaps, is the son of the Death God himself."

"I see..."

"One last favour, Igor, could you get another blood sample from Medusa's own child. The child's blood has been replaced entirely by Black Blood. It may be tough to get the sample but use this."

Scylla gives Igor a syringe and its contents are flowing with a vibrant yellow colour. "Inject this into the child's body" she explains, "And the effects will negate the Black Blood's effect."

The Butler took the syringe and bowed to her mistress before leaving the library.

"Now if my cards are playing correctly" Scylla said, pulling a lever near the shelves, "My work has just begun."

The shelves reveal seven pods, each with a coded number, containing shadowed figures inside. Scylla then injects the vile into the main computer and the fluids coming from the vile began to flow through each pod.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka" Soul called, "Why are you looking at Al like that?"<p>

Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Soul's question. By now, they're inside the library of DWMA, reading random books. Ed and Al now frequently go there every day, discussing methods and alternatives relating to alchemy. For some reasons, Maka too goes there, not anything school related or stuff.

"Oh nothing" Maka responded sheepishly.

Soul smirked. "You have a crush on Ed's younger brother, do you?" he asked teasingly.

She uses her infamous "Maka Chop" on Soul's head. "I do not have a crush on Alphonse!" Maka replied loudly, blushing at the same time.

Her shout cause an echo in the library, making everyone either annoyed or amused by the sudden statement. Because of Maka's sudden outburst, Ed and Al curiously went towards their table.

"What is going on here?" Ed asked blankly.

"Err... nothing!" she replied bluntly.

Ed gave Maka a suspicious glare. "Hey Al, how about you try mingling these kids?" he suggested before leaving.

Al smiled. "Sure thing Big Brother" he said.

He notices Soul's unconscious body, still lying on the floor bleeding like a geyser. "Is he going to be alright?" Al asked, concerned about Soul's well being.

Maka puffed. "He'll be alright" she replied.

Awkward silence looms in the table of Maka. "So..." she blurted, breaking the silence, "Do you have a father and a mother?"

"Both our parents are dead" Al responded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask..."

"Nah, it's alright, as long as Big Brother doesn't hear it. Do you want to hear it?"

In normal circumstances, Maka would say no just to be polite but she is curious about the brothers' family. She nodded.

"When we were kids" Al narrated, "Our mother, Trisha Elric, took care of us when father left..."

"Your father left you and, Edward and your mother?" Maka cried in surprise, "That's cruel."

"Actually" he corrected, "Our father, Van Hohenheim, left because he knew the situation in Amestris is being targeted by his counterpart known as Father. I guess you think of him as loner most of the time but he loved us nonetheless. We even learn alchemy from his notes before he left and we used it to impress mother."

"I see..."

"To continue, mother became suddenly ill because of a plague and died. Big Brother and I were alone but we became apprentices to an alchemist. By the time we mastered alchemy, Big Brother and I attempted to revive her for a price."

"What price?"

"My entire body was taken and Big Brother's left leg did the same as I. After Truth took my body, Big Brother put my soul on a suit of armour in exchange for his right arm."

Maka was stunned by Al's response. Edward and Alphonse would rather risked losing their bodies just to bring back their mother. She thought of Edward as a delinquent at first, being disrespectful to his elders and rebellious at times of trouble. But he is actually selfless and caring those who are closets to him. And Alphonse believes in his brother no matter the situation is.

"By the time we became older, Big Brother took an examination in the military to become an official alchemist. He then promised me that our bodies will return with the use of the Philosopher's Stone. But when we learned about its secrets, we decided not to use the Stone and use an alternate way to get our bodies back. That's why Big Brother ONLY uses the Stone's power for self-defence and for important reasons."

"But when our father returned to Amestris, Big Brother couldn't forgive him for leaving our mother. But, we then realized that he felt badly for leaving us."

"Why would he feel bad about leaving you and Edward?" Maka asked.

"Because he IS a human Philosopher's Stone" Al replied.

"Immortality can give you the power to live forever and you can have unlimited powers. But he didn't ask to be immortal and wished that he can die we our mother. That's why he is heart-broken when he heard about her death. And when he and everyone, including me, Big Brother, the rest of our friends and colleagues from the military, saved Amestris from Father's plot to become an omnipotent being, the souls inside his body depleted and died a few days later. He is over centuries old."

Maka became completely speechless. Her own father, being idiotic and stupid because he woos on other women, tries to care her own daughter, albeit in an awkward way. She and Ed are nearly the same: both have estranged fathers, very intelligent and strong in terms of battle.

But, a crash was heard at the hallway and cries were heard.

"What's going on?" Al asked, jumping from his seat.

"I don't know" Maka replied, "But we have to check it out."

Al nodded, agreeing Maka's suggestion. They, along with Soul being dragged roughly by Maka, investigate the attack.

_**What plans does Scylla the witch have in mind? Who is creating an uproar in the halls of DWMA? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***If those who are reading this chapter, would you mind if I make Maka have a simple crush on Al? I know Al has May Chang but I'll make him oblivious to Maka, even though, and if I remember correctly, she is being subjected as Soul's love interest. Comments, reviews, and opinions are welcome.***_


	13. The Absolute Defense Alchemist

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 13

Running through the hallways of DWMA, Maka, Al and Soul (Who was recently woken up by Maka), witness an attack of their old enemy: the same blind folded butler who attacked them for the last two days. With multiple slashes and stabs, Igor attempts to down Crona for no apparent reason but it dodges and blocks all of his attacks.

"Where did this stooge come from?" Ragnarok cried while in weapon form.

"Screech Gamma" Crona commanded timidly, "How am I supposed to come against with this guy?"

With every swing of Ragnarok's weapon form, it manages to use sound waves at the same time, causing Igor to lose his footing a little. But that doesn't stop him. Countering another slash, Igor pushes Crona away and stabs it with a needle. At first, nothing happened. But when Crona raises its sword, the sword evaporates like how water evaporates when heated in high temperatures.

"What?" it said, startled by the sudden change of events, "Ragnarok, where are you?"

"Can't... move..." Ranarok responded weakly behind Crona's back.

Suddenly, Igor appeared, coldly glaring at them before hitting Crona at the neck, causing it to fall asleep. He was about to carry Crona until Maka intervenes by blocking his way, holding Soul (in scythe mode) in hand.

"Don't you dare touch her" Maka warned.

"Her?" Igor questioned politely, "My dear, the child of Medusa is neither hardly a girl nor a boy. Now step aside and move before I'll do same thing as I did to your weapon."

She ignores the butler's just warning and attacks him relentlessly. Igor dodges Maka's attack by simply swaying like river would flow, moving away from her.

"This is getting too troublesome for me" Igor remarked.

He parried the slash of Maka and pushes her away, dropping Soul in the process. Soul (who is now in human form) tries to defend her but Igor kicks him away painfully. As he about to Stab Maka with his golden katar, a large, grey gauntlet caught Igor's head and threw him on the nearest wall.

"I have no idea what's going on" a familiar voice said, "But don't you dare hurt my friends!"

Maka can only stare what's in front of her: a giant figure wearing full body armour, its huge appearance can intimidate foes easily. The most notable feature of the giant is its helmet, adorned three conical horns on its head and the half moon eyes glows intimidating red at Maka.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice.

The familiar voice was none other than Al! "Yes, I'm fine" she replied, blushing a little bit.

"You'll have to move Soul, Crona and yourself in a safe area" Al requested gently, "I'll handle this guy."

Maka nodded and moves Soul and Crona away from the battlefield. All she can do is observe Al's fighting skills from the distance.

"What's going on?" Soul asked meekly, trying to stand up and fight.

But Maka holds him down to avoid more injury. "Stay put or you'll get hurt" she reminded.

Igor managed to regain his calm posture after being smash into a wall. "Young man, never I felt this strength power for centuries" he remarked, "You are indeed a true opponent; defending the helpless before my very hand."

Al gestures Igor to fight and he agrees by dashing quickly in front of him, stabbing multiple times at his armour body. Al blocks Igor's offense and punches him many times but he keeps dodging. Lastly, as Igor distance himself to regain his composure, Al claps his hands and two fists forms on the walls, punching Igor in the process. But he manages to break the attack and runs towards Crona, pulling out a syringe in his hand.

Igor knocks Maka and Soul who were attempting to defend it away and injects the syringe in Crona's veins. He took a fairly large amount of blood from it.

"It is done" he said.

"What are you doing?" Maka demanded.

"I am just following my mistress' orders" Igor replied, "Good day to you all..."

He disappears from the shadows before, Ed, Black Star, Kid and the rest of the DWMA staff could arrive.

"Was that butler Igor father mentioned?" Kid asked.

"I believe it is him" Al said, transforming back to his original form, only to show his grey gauntlets

"Whoa" Black Star cried in amazement, "How did that Al guy do that?"

"Al is known as the Absolute Defence Alchemist" Ed responded, nudging at him, "Though he can transmute without a transmutation circle, Al has two pairs of gauntlets from his original armour and can transform into his armoured form and revert back."

"Oh stop it Big Brother" Al said, blushing in embarrassment, "I took the Alchemical Examinations so I can become an official alchemist, no big deal."

Crona manages to stand up and Ragnarok appears back to his chibi form. "I feel like my other part of my body is missing" he said, showing off the missing portion of his face.

But the missing portion starts to reform on Ragnarok's face. "Oh never mind" he said, grinning like a monster.

Maka approaches Crona with a concern look on her face. "Are you alright Crona?" she asked.

Crona nodded. "Yeah I'm alright" it replied.

"Feed me!" Ragnarok complained.

"What was that Igor guy doing here anyway?" Soul questioned, "More importantly, why do I suck at fighting? I feel like I'm weak."

"Your right Soul" Ed said, "Not that I mean that your weak. Why is this guy taking you and..." he stares at Crona for awhile before continuing, "Friend's blood? Is it really that special?"

"Now that you mention it" Maka said, "Crona's blood is entirely made out of some kind of blood called Black Blood and Soul has a portioned of Black Blood."

"What is Black Blood?" Al asked.

"Black Blood is a kind of blood that enhances and increases the user's strength and ability" she replied, fidgeting a little.

"Problem is that it can create madness" Soul added.

"Then why didn't affect you and Crona?" Ed asked.

"I do not often use Black Blood Mr. Elric" Crona replied meekly.

"I only use it for various reasons" he responded.

"Guys" Kid called, "Father wishes to see you."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to walk towards the Death Room where Lord Death awaits them.


	14. An alliance

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 14

"Ah, it's good to see all of you" Lord Death greeted at the 4 meisters, 4 demon weapons, and 2 alchemists at the Death Room moments ago. Inside, some members of the DWMA appeared behind Lord Death, who is sitting down at the platform.

"What brought us here?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"It seems we assembled a team..." he replied, his tone is rather pleased.

"Team?" Maka said, puzzled, "What team do you mean, Lord Death?"

Stein appeared behind them, startling most of them. "What Lord Death means is..." he responded, puffing his cigarette, "...That we planned that all ten of you, excluding the 2 chimeras, will form a team to stop the witch Scylla from taking over the world. We thought that we will deploy the DWMA staff into the field but it seems that this team is more fitting."

"So what's in it for us?" Soul asked.

Sid sighed hopelessly. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, "You kids are one of the best students here in DWMA. Why would we tell 'what's in it for us?' thing? That's not a man I used to tell my students. You're the best there is at what you do."

"I'm the best" Black Star muttered.

"So that means that we will assault the witch's domain, kill her and her freaking butler and get the hell out of here?" Ed corrected.

Lord Death and the rest of the staff nodded.

"Good" he said, "I haven't fought something so tough in 2 years."

"I'm better than you!" Black Star argued, pointing a finger in Ed's chest, "I fought you once."

"And you lose" Ed countered, owning him pretty good. But they ended up arguing, yelling about who's the best of the best.

"Big Brother calmed down" Al insisted, being a peacemaker and all.

"Edward is making a mistake Black Star" Tsubaki scowled gently.

Kid shook his head. "Black Star never changes" he remarked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"HEY!"

"Which reminds me Stein" Lord Death said, "Where are the 2 chimeras?"

Stein smiled wickedly. "Oh they're at my laboratory with my assistant, Marie Mjolner."

* * *

><p>At Stein's house ,which architecture is filled with stitches all over the place, Jerso and Zampano are enjoying tea with a blond woman wearing am eye patch.<p>

"Miss Marie..." Zampano said, "This tea is delicious."

"Yeah" Jerso added.

"Oh please you too" Marie said, blushing in embarrassment, "All I provide you too is serving tea with my friend."

"Who's your friend then?" Jerso asked curiously.

"I AM!" a woman shouted, much to their surprise (Except for Marie). Wearing black corporate clothes and simple framed glasses like Zampano, she glares at them.

"You should know that you are to stay here in Stein's house for the time being" she said.

"Who is she, 1st Lt. Hawkeye?"

"Why are you asking me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Fantina Manor in Kent, Scylla stares at the 7 pods with interest when Igor arrived with the blood sample of Crona, it's black contents flows calmly.<p>

"As you requested Mistress" he said, offering the vile to her.

Scylla took the vile and injected it at the pedestal, the contents flow through the seven pods. "Excellent Igor" she said, "This is the only ingredient I need to create the 'Seven'. They will be even stronger than ever."

The pods began to open and the sign on top of their pods shows their names:

-Paris the Passionate;

-Victor the Voracious;

-Dame Fortuna and Lady Luck;

-Clare the Furious;

-Guido the Dark;

-Adam the Envious; and

-Cain the Treacherous

They appeared only the shadows but their first response was "Mistress".

_**It looks like both sides are prepared for their battle and the climax has set. Can Ed and the gang fight these unknown individuals? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***The names I've listed down are based in the characters in the Inferno, so technically, I do not own them. Do you like the characters I made? Please comment!***_


	15. Paris the Passionate: Lust storm

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 15

21.00 Northern Kent, England, UK

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Of course. Infiltrate, obliterate, escape. Easier said than done."

"Hope Professor's Stein plan works..."

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

09.30 Crescent Moon, DWMA, Death City, Nevada, USA

Stein, along with 3 meisters, 2 alchemists, and 4 demon weapons, sat alone in the classroom of Crescent Moon. He fixes his giant screw on his head, rotating it counter-clockwise to adjust his Soul Wavelength while his assistant, the ditzy-yet nice Marie Mjolner, brings in a pile of test papers and winked at him before leaving the classroom.

Stein lit his cigarette. "Me and Lord Death devise a plan to enter the Fantina Manor" he explained, puffing a picture of Lord Death's mask.

They listened intently to his words, except for Black Star's usual ranting about "I don't need a plan" before Maka smashes his head with a book.

Stein grunted. "As I was saying" he continued, "Before we lay out a strategic plan, we will send a distraction team to cover your tracks once you enter the premises. Infiltrating the compound is not easy since the creatures who reside inside are easy to beat but in multitude, it's impossible for you to beat them even in Soul Resonance. Once Sid gives you the signal, enter now. "

Everyone nodded.

"I've never seen Professor Stein so serious" Al remarked.

"Try not to see him experiment on someone" Soul warned.

He gulped. "S-sure" Al stammered nervously.

"Oh by the way" Stein added, "We've heard that Fantina made creatures called the Seven out of Crona's Black Blood."

"Seven?" Maka wondered.

"Indeed" Stein said, "Now our plan is simple: while Sid and the members of the DWMA Strike Division, the lot will infiltrate the mansion, enter her laboratory and destroy her so-called 'weapons'. As a precautionary measure, take down each of the weapons and use Soul Resonance to finish them just in case."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

15.00 library, Fantina Manor, Kent England, UK

As Scylla gazes at the fire place intently, she wonders as the flames consume voraciously at the firewood. But her train of thought was interrupted when Igor knocks on the door.

"I deeply apologise for intriguing your thoughts Mistress..." Igor said apologetically but Scylla gestures him to continue, "...but it seems the DWMA is going to assault the Manor."

"Don't worry Igor" she said reassuringly, "By the time they enter the premises, and they will know the true meaning of our arsenal."

Scylla faces Igor at the distance, her eyes are determined. "Release the creatures from their cages" she ordered, "And do tell the Seven to be at their station. Also, bring me a cup of Pu-erh tea if you will."

He bows before leaving. "Yes mistress."

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

20.55 outskirts of the Fantina compound, Kent, England, UK

A blue skinned figure, wearing camo pants and a bullet-proof vest, looks over the distance. Accompanying him is a Negro coloured lady with bandages all over her upper body and also wears camo pants. He carries a modified version of a sniper rifle and uses it to see long distance. What he saw in the scope are inhuman-like creatures, their skin is coal-black, their physical form is muscular and their eyes form a white infinity symbol. They stand guard, their swords and guns prepared in the grassless compound, unknown that their enemies are in the area.

"What do you see Azusa?" the blue skinned figure asked.

"Using my clairvoyance, I am able to pinpoint the location of the witch Fantina" the sniper rifle, Azusa, replied, "There are seven sections on the basement level, leading to a large laboratory."

"Is the supposed 'seven' residing in those seven sections?"

"Affirmative, there are seven of them Sid and it's not a walk in the park."

Sid brings out his walky-talky. "Bravo Team, move into the hot zone" he ordered.

An army of meisters and their demon weapons suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the bushes and the trees near the gates of the compound, their partners readied in weapon form. They smash through the gates, surprising the creatures. But the creatures soon retaliated as the meisters attack them.

There was bloodshed everywhere: blood spilled on the battlefield; flying body parts and internal organs were scattered like the wind; screams, both human and inhuman, was heard in the distance; and bodies fell lifelessly on the ground.

Sid shoots every creature in the head. "Give them the signal Nygus" he ordered the bandage woman.

Nygus nodded and shot a flare at the sky, showing an illuminating image of Lord Death's mask forming in the sky.

* * *

><p>"That's the signal!" Ed said.<p>

The 3 meisters, their partners in weapon form, and the 2 alchemists stealthily entered the Manor via window. They beat a few creatures that were guarding inside the manor and proceeded to a door going to the basement. The weapons decided to revert back to their human forms since that there's nobody to fight.

"Oh yeah!" Black Star cried, "Everyone bows down to the great Black Star!"

Before they walk inside, Kid sees a picture frame of Scylla, standing majestically in the background. He notices that the frame is leaning a little to the left. He fixes the frame and made an approved gesture that he is satisfied. Again, he passes a frame that is also leaning to the right. Annoyed, Kid grits his teeth, knowing that someone is messing the symmetry of this Mansion.

_(Author's note: it was actually Patty who leaned those frames)_

* * *

><p>While walking down the steps, Ed told them to stop.<p>

"What's the big deal?" Black Star questioned.

"Quiet!" Ed hissed.

As he opens the door cautiously, a chilling breeze was felt. It was the first section of the basement and inside, there was a figure standing in front of them.

The figure is fairly tall, at least 5 ft 5 inches in height. He has mesmerizing yet bright blond hair, cheerful blue eyes, fair skin and a thin yet strong built. He looks like a badass gentleman stereotype: the figure wears a shiny but black tuxedo with an alpha symbol on his back; pointy leather shoes; rimmed sunglasses and a fedora.

"Oh we have some company" the figure said, his voice sounds like a kind person.

"Who the hell are you?" Soul demanded.

He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "I forgot my codename as always" the figure replied sheepishly.

But a sudden burst of wind surprised the group. The figure smirks wickedly and then charges at them. "My name is Paris the Passionate" he introduced, "And I am going to kill you all!"

He sudden rushed caused his appearance to change drastically: his entire body turns into a body of wind, every gust has voices of lamented cries of human souls screaming inside of him; his cheerful blue eyes turned into demonic red eyes; and his perfectly white teeth turned into malicious smirk.

Everyone dodge his rush. The demon weapons turned into their weapon form and landed on their meister's hands.

They fought Paris with much difficulty: attacking Paris head on is suicide since his manipulation of the wind makes him faster and dangerous to close and midrange attacks. Also, every time they attack Paris, it only phases through him.

"Is that all you got?" Paris asked mockingly, throwing visible razor winds at them.

"This guy's tough" Soul remarked, "How are we going to beat him when he keeps phasing our attacks?"

"It doesn't matter how we attack him" Black Star exclaimed, "What matters is to attack him head on! The Shinning Star will teach you how to beat this son-of-a-bitch to a pulp, Black Star style!"

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode" he requested.

"Roger" Tsubaki replied.

The weapon that Black Star is holding, a shuriken, transforms into a black, double edge broad sword. His aura turns electrical blue, causing so much power that lightning strikes his body. His face shows determination, markings began to show.

"Here comes Black Star!" he shouted.

Black Star clashed into Paris with such force that he (Paris) became startled of his appearance. With one ultimate slash from the Uncanny Sword, Paris was cut in half before disappearing into the air.

Black Star twirls his weapon. "That's how you do the Black Star way" he said confidently.

As he was about to leave, a gust of wind blew in the horizon. From the distance, Ed looks at where Black Star sliced Paris.

_There is something strange about that Paris guy _Ed thought suspisiously _His body composition is made out of entirely of air. That means that he isn't dead yet..._

Then something snapped in his mind. _Then the only way to attack him is to __**let **__him attack first!_

"Black Star!" Ed called, "That freak show ain't dead yet!"

"What do you mean he ain't dead yet?" black Star questioned, "I sliced that guy like Swiss cheese-"

He was interrupted by a cry of pain. Paris suddenly materialize out of nowhere, reappearing behind Black Star with his hand turned to a lance and pierced him at the waist. Blood spluttered and landed on the ground.

Black Star landed on the floor, coughing blood. "Damn you" he cursed and fell unconscious.

Tsubaki reverted to her human form and approached him with much concern. "Black Star!" she called in despair, "Black Star, are you all right?"

Paris laughed maniacally. "I love to hear the screams of pain and despair" he said, "Its music to my ears."

Even in weapon form, Soul saw the ambush of Paris. "Maka" he said, "Let's beat the hell out of that guy."

Maka was surprised by Soul's sudden request. "Soul" she responded, "Alright, I understand."

"Soul Resonance!" they said.

Soul's weapon form start to change: the blade becomes bigger; the tip becomes sharper; and it began to glow colourful with energy.

Maka charges at Paris head on.

_**We now meet one of the Seven of the witch Scylla Fantina, Paris the Passionate, the sexiest yet the most dangerous of them all. Will Soul avenge Black Star? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***If those who are reading ages 13 and below, please do not read this chapter: it contains foul language from Black Star's rant. But those who like the chapter, please do comment.***_


	16. Victor the Voracious: Gluttony fang

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 16

With so much attack, Maka tries to take down Paris but it's useless to attack him. Paris just snickers at them, nobody can touch him.

"This is getting boring" Paris complained, "I'm going to kill you now!"

This frustrates Ed more. _How the hell can we beat this guy? _He thought at a critical moment _Shit this is getting nowhere. Wait..._

Ed stares at Tsubaki for moment. _That's it!_

"Tsubaki!" he called.

Tsubaki turned to Ed, surprised by his voice. "Y-yes?" she said.

"Transform into a chain scythe" Ed begged, "This is important. I have a plan to defeat this wind bag."

Without thinking, Tsubaki nodded and transformed into her weapon form, a chain scythe, and landed into Ed's hands. "Tell me what to do" she requested.

He nodded and faced at Kid's direction, who is shooting Paris long range. "Hey Kid!' Ed called, "Does your bullet emit some sort of heat?"

Kid turned to Ed. "What are you asking at such a critical moment?" he questioned.

"Trust me."

"Yes, it emits heat whenever I shoot because I can compress my soul wavelength and fire at my enemies. What about it?"

"Just follow my league!"

When Ed looks at Paris, he made a funny look. "Hey bad breath!" he called, his voice is comically deep, "Why can't you fight me? Does your wind nauseate yourself?"

This infuriates Paris all of a sudden. "You dare mock the Embodiment of the Winds?"

"Oh yeah I dare" Ed sneered.

"You'll dare pay this for this insult!"

"Yeah? Bring It! Challenge accepted!"

As Paris is about dash, Ed twirls the chain scythe clockwise quickly. He twirls it even faster as Paris approaches him in dangerous speed. But, to his dismay, Paris seems to be absorbed by Ed's unusual whirlwind attack.

"What are doing to me?" Paris demanded.

"Kid now!"

Kid shoots at the chain scythe, causing sparks on the chain. The sparks then turned to flames, causing Paris to burn. But he wasn't hurt.

"Is that all you got?" he asked mockingly.

Ed just smiled. "There's plenty more that came from" he replied, "Al!"

"Roger!" he cried.

Al, in full body armour, absorbs him inside. Al manages to get out before he could get killed by Paris' wind blast. Paris is now in Al's armour, unable to get out; his arms have been handcuffed.

"Let me out!" he demanded.

"I don't think so" Ed said. He points upwards.

"What the-?"

Paris looks up, his face is horrific. Maka is on the air, ready to slash him with a big scythe.

"This is for Black Star" Soul said cruelly.

She slashes him expertly; the armour is sliced into two. Black Blood gushed and a deathly scream was heard.

Paris lands on the floor, bleeding. "D-damn you" he muttered his dying breath, "Even I, Paris the Passionate, can't beat the likes of you. Nonetheless, my brothers and sisters will destroy anyway."

He coughed out more blood, his vision is now fading. "All I wanted is to be passionate of my work. Now... my passions will never cease to exist... even in death."

The body of Paris, along with the armour of Al, disappears into nothingness; the dust of his remains flew into the air. "Your friend ain't dead yet" were his final words, "Too tough to get killed."

Everyone stared at Black Star's body. He was bleeding just now, but now, Black Star looks fine.

"B-Black Star?" Soul said, couldn't believe his eyes, "You're still alive?"

"I've thought you are dead!" Tsubaki said, hugging Black Star to death.

Black Star puffed. "I'm too tough for that guy" he boasted, "Nobody in the world but God can beat Black Star!"

He laughed heartily, only to confuse the rest of the group.

"The guy's an idiot."

"God, why did we save him?"

"This is a waste of my time."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, they were watch by a video camera.<p>

"So it seems that Black Star is even more active" Al remarked.

"Don't get hopes up" Soul warned sheepishly, "Black Star will even get hyper if you-"

He was interrupted by a jolly laugh. "So Al is a fan of mine?" Black Star interjected, "I'll sign those gauntlets of yours..."

He instantly signed not only Al's gauntlets but his face as well. "If you need some more signing" Black Star suggested gleefully, "Black Star is welcome to sign everyone's autograph."

Al sighed; his face is smeared with black marker scribbled in his face, while Soul pats him on the back. "You'll get use to it" he said pitifully.

The group walks down the stairway, talking a little bit.

"Oh your armour Alphonse" Kid complimented, "It's all symmetrical and everything is perfect!"

"Uh... thanks?" Al said, confused.

"Try not to excite him" Liz warned.

"Right..." he said.

* * *

><p>By the time they reach another room, the room seems to be the same as the one previously, except the walls have strange claw markings and buts of rubble. What's even stranger is there is black slime dripping from the ceiling and it suspiciously smells like saliva.<p>

"This doesn't look good" Maka said, "Soul, turn into weapon form."

Soul nodded and transformed into his weapon form. The other demon weapons followed his suite and transformed into their weapon form.

Then a rumbling sound was heard. It continues to rumble for a minute before it silenced itself. But a disgusting slurp shivers the spines of the occupants there.

"Hunger..." it said, the tone is disturbingly menacing, like its hungry.

Everyone turns around to find the location of the voice but they couldn't see it. The voice continues to menace them, laughing maniacally.

Suddenly, tentacles, black as night, appeared out of nowhere and smash the floor with such velocity that everyone barely dodges the attack. More tentacles materialized and continued to attack them, followed by an audible moaning-like sound.

With a perfect aim, Kid shoots one of the tentacles accurately, causing devastating effects.

"Good work Asymmetrical Kid" Ed said in a teasing tone.

"Stop calling me asymmetrical!" Kid complained badly.

"P...pain..." it groaned, "M...ust... st...op... pai...n..."

The creature that attacked them appeared above them, clinging on the ceiling. His features are grotesque: his entire body is entirely colour black; his physical features look like slime but his body is actually looks tough; and his head is the most horrifying of all his features, white lightning-like eyes, no ears, bald, and a voracious mouth that could swallow a small creature in one gulp.

He slithers his tongue. "V...ictor t...he vora...cio...s" he muttered, his speech breaks, "Hu...nger... mus...t fin...d f...ood..."

"Hey ugly!" Black Star called mockingly, "You talk dumb. Why don't you talk to the intelligent Black Star!"

Victor turned, only to see Black Star's usual ranting. "O...dd bo...y" he remarked, "No..t wor...th... ea...ti...ng..."

Victor stands up erect, pointing his hand at them. Then, a stream of tentacles appeared behind his back and aims at them. They dodge the attack again but Victor continuously sends his black tentacles at them.

Maka, Black Star, Ed, and Al charge towards him with their weapons ready. They attempted to attack him mercilessly but Victor only absorbs the attack. Instead, he counter-attacks by releasing a barrage of bullet-like pellets at them. Kid shoots Victor at long range, but it's also useless.

"This monster is gross!" Liz shriek in weapon form.

"Squigly!" Patty piped in.

"This is no time for games" Kid said, "We have to do Soul Resonance to defeat this abomination."

"Right!"

As he dodge the last tentacle of Victor, Kid lands on the floor and stands, his twin desert eagles change into twin cannons in an instant. Kid focuses his golden eyes on Victor, ready to aim at him until Victor suddenly disappears by diving himself on the ground.

"What?" he cried.

"Where is that slime ball?" Ed said, trying to survey the area for Victor.

"He could be anywhere" Maka added.

"Kid look out!" Al called.

It was too late: Victor reappeared, showing his supposed "mouth", and swallowed the mystified Kid whole like a snake. He gulps him and smiles at the group, showing his sharp yet bloody teeth.

"Kid... deli...cious" Victor remarked.

"What are we going to do if Kid is not here?" Tsubaki (in weapon form) asked desperately.

Ed bit his lip. "I don't know"

_**It looks like Ed and the group encountered yet another Seven: Victor the Voracious, the ravenous and the hungriest of them all. How will they defeat this monster without Death the Kid? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Imagining Victor is hard than I thought. Try to think of him as Venom from the Marvel comics except more dangerous, more insane, and most of the time, hungry. BTW, try not to overreact when Victor just swallowed Kid just now. Comments are welcome.***_


	17. Lady Luck and Dame Fortuna: Rota Fati

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 17

In the dark bowels of Victor the Voracious' body, an unconscious Death the Kid lies in the villi-like ground of the monster's belly, his twin cannons revert back into twin desert eagles. Filth and bile began to fall continuously into a puddle of digestive juices, forming acidic bubbles that float and pop in an instant. The smell of garbage and death rattled Kid's nose, woken up and seeing the disgusting place in horror.

"What is this" Kid questioned.

"Yikes!" Liz shriek in horror, "Eww! Gross!"

"Ooh" Patty beamed with enthusiasm, "Look at that! Falling saliva!"

"Please Patty" she begged, "Let's not talk about **those **things!"

"Hush" Kid snapped, "We're not the only ones here inside the belly of the beast."

Kid points the guns at the distance. Something is forming from the villi, and blob-like monsters appeared with their mouths opening as if they're hungry. Though they don't appear to have any eyes, they can sense the presence of Kid and his guns by smelling them and started to run into their direction.

"That's not good" Liz said in a worried voice.

"Less talk, more shooting!" Patty cried cheerfully.

As the monsters close in, Kid knew what to do: he simply went trigger happy on them. One by one, he shot a dozen of monsters expertly, mainly on their head. A monster suddenly puts his jaws on Kid's pistol.

"Eww!" Liz shrieked, "Get away from me!"

Kid blasts the monster away, leaving a gaping hole in its mouth before falling down. But more blob-like monsters began to appear in multitudes, surrounding him already.

"This is not good" Liz muttered.

"Don't worry" Kid said reassuringly, "I got a plan."

"Then what plan is it?" she questions doubtfully.

Kid only smiled and snapped his fingers. A green skate board appeared magically out of nowhere and hops into it and flies upward, he looks down at the monsters that are desperately trying to grab him. Kid flies upwards, seeing a glimmer of light above him.

As he enters the glimmer of light, he saw something even bigger than those monsters below: a humongous head the size of the Chrysler Building, it's large, singular red eye sees Kid passing by, following him with a singular iris. Imagine Kid being a speck of dust compared to the head the size of an orange. The head is glued to a beating object, possibly Victor's heart.

"So this is the creatures' heart" Kid thought, "Liz, Patty, prepare Soul Resonance."

"Roger" Liz and Patty said in unison.

As they landed on the ground, Kid closes his eyes and concentrates. His blue soul began to enlarge itself and a white halo appears, encircling the soul. Two more halos appeared and did encircle the blue soul. Then, Kid's body flashes brightly and his twin desert eagles have transformed into twin golden oversized rocket launchers that are twice of its usual size.

"Target Locked" the sister said in a monotone voice, "Preparing to fire the Death Cannon in T-10 seconds."

The eye slowly looks at Kid preparing to fire at it. It blinks and summons a barrage of black tentacles at him.

"Fire" Kid commanded calmly as the timer reached zero.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless" Soul complained, "We've been fighting for an hour already and our attacks are not working against that freak!"<p>

They fought Victor the Voracious for an hour. They tried every attack against him but he keeps evading their attacks, even in the meisters' Soul Resonance and the Elrics' alchemy didn't work.

"I can't believe that thing just ate Kid whole" Ed said, "We need to strategise."

"Black Star does not need a strategy!" Black Star cried, "All I need is to show him the brightness of the amazing Black Star! Perhaps Kid will appear at my arms."

He charges without thinking, swinging the chain scythe around rapidly. Victor instantly sees him running towards him and opens his mouth. Suddenly, he paused. Something is rumbling inside Victor's stomach.

"Wha...t i...s go...ing o...n?" he gurgled.

Victor's stomach rumbles and before he could react, a beam of light began to appear in his stomach. It produces more light, reaching from head to toe. Victor tries to close the light but it keeps forming.

"NOO...OOO...OOO...O!" Victor yelled.

He explodes his entire body, plus his innards, splattered around the room, even the meisters and the Elrics. They stood still, confused at what happened before wiping the remains of the Voracious.

"What was that all about?" Maka asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Soul responded bluntly, returning back to his human form.

"I can't believe that mongrel actually exploded before the great Black Star" Black Star said pleasingly.

"Then where's the Asymmetrical Kid?" Ed questioned.

He shrugged, raising both hands. But Kid, with his Twin desert eagles, landed at Black Star's hands, causing everyone's jaw to fall. They couldn't believe that Kid manages to survive inside Victor's stomach.

"How are you able to survive inside his stomach" Ed and Al asked curiously.

Kid tells about his short adventures inside the larger-than-life insides of Victor's stomach. He tells about falling chunks of food (cannot specify if it's meat from humans or animals he says), blob-like monsters that reside inside ("Don't get me started with those freaks!" Liz cried, biting a hanky), and a huge head that vaguely resembles Victor clinging on a beating heart.

"That's very strange" Ed remarked, "Why does the inside resembles thos from Gluttony's?"

"The point is" Al said, "That you are alright, together with those pistol of yours."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Igor, did you see the short, blond young man over there?" Scylla asked, observing the monitor where the Elrics, the meisters and the demon weapons are, "That hot blood seems to be interesting."<p>

"Forgive me mistress. I am but a blind butler" Igor responded.

She waved her hand, gesturing that she was mistaken. "That short boy seems to be the brains of this operation" Scylla stated, "He has secrets to show."

* * *

><p>Ed flinched for no apparent reason, "someone called me short" he said.<p>

"Come on Big Brother" Al said, pulling his collar, "Let's not see your infamous fits as of now..."

* * *

><p>They entered the next room, this time it entirely colour blue.<p>

"What is this place?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Perhaps this room is for me!" Black Star boasted.

"Shut up" Ed snapped.

Then, a disco ball appears from the ceiling and shimmers the dark room. The floor brightens up; showing blinking colours of different kind while background music starts playing (imagine those from the 80's). As the entire room became a disco bar, strange, happy voices were heard.

"Welcome to the night club ladies and gentlemen"

"You guys suck as hell..."

Ed made a face of annoyance. "What is this all about?" he questioned.

The figure appeared from the shadows, despite all the blinking lights: the figure is a female but her entire body is different. Her left side shows a kind hearted person wearing a Victorian frilly pink dress with black high heels; her long, braided blond hair flows beautifully in the wind; her innocent blue eyes blinks at the group innocently; and her voice is angelic.

However, her left side is more sadistic compare to her gentle left side: she shows a cold hearted person wearing a black aristocrat Lolita with army boots to boot; her long, messed up hair keeps frizzling by the wind; her cold red eyes with eye liner stares down at the group; and her voice is punk-ish.

"You must be new ladies and gentlemen" the left side said softly, "I am Lady Luck, please to meet you..."

"... And I'm Dame Fortuna punks" the other one added coldly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Maka questioned, raises Soul's weapon form, the scythe.

Both of them smiled and transformed, their body turned into a cybernetic angel: she wears a helmet with a single red eye for a visor; they wear a tight sleeveless shirt with an omega sign behind her; and her body is split into colours: white for the left side and black for the right side.

"It is very simple" Lady Luck said.

"We're here to kill all of you" Dame Fortuna finished with a sneer.

Together, they summoned a huge circular device behind them and a long halberd, its double blade is much longer and sharper than Soul's. The circular device rotates and pictures appeared and divided into eight parts. An arrow adds the circular device, causing it to spin also.

"Is luck by your side?" they asked, their speech became hollow.

Ed smirked. "Luck?" he said, "I don't believe in luck. I only believe my own actions will make me tell me from right or wrong!"

He charges at Lady Luck and Dame Fortuna, wearing the Gloves of Paracelsus, claps his hands and slams it at the floor, summoning a blitz of stony fists at them.

_**Lady Luck and Dame Fortuna, the one of the Seven's most unusual member, is introduced. Can they win this battle? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***Forgive me for not writing this story due to Writer's Block. It's hard to think about the insides of Victor the Voracious' insides and the twins' second form. I have one request for those who are reading this: be patient, for the next chapter (or part) will be the best. Comments and reviews are welcome.* **_


	18. The Triumvirate of Despair

Soul Eater Brotherhood Part 18

Summoning a metallic javelin behind her back, the Embodiment of Luck throws the javelin at Maka and the group. The clock-like device that appeared behind her started to turn; the hand starts to twirl at five pictures that represent each weapon: a javelin, a bladed hula-hoop, a large double edge sword, a two bladed war axe, and spiky balls. The hand then slows down until each reaches a picture of a large double edge sword. The sword materializes out of nowhere; its structure is at least two feet high, a silver guard, black coated hilt and a red orb pommel.

"Target acquired" the Embodiment of Luck responded in a monotone voice.

She holds the sword and swings it at Ed. Ed manages to materialize a cutlass just in time and parries the incoming attack by thrusting his cutlass at the Embodiment of luck, but she dodges it.

"Hold still" he said impatiently, "Kid, do something!"

At the distance, Kid can only awed by the Embodiment of Luck's symmetrical appearance. "Just look at that form" he remarked gleefully, "its perfect! It's perfectly symmetrical!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Al, try to grab her" he ordered.

Al nodded and slams his hands on the ground. Fists form from the ground and aimed it at her. It successfully hits parts of her body but she manages to regain her stance. Unexpectedly, the arm aims at the picture of spiky balls. As if she was grinning, the Embodiment of Luck raised her hand and a magical circle with many runic symbols appears, summoning metallic balls that are harder than steel and has spikes all over its surface and shoots at them.

Everyone dodge the attack except Kid who was busy awing the splendour of the Embodiment of Luck.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz questioned, "Ignore her appearance. Just shoot her down."

Each spike balls hits Kid directly into his body; blood was splattered at the floor and he tries to stand up not just to support himself but to continue to look at the Embodiment's appearance.

"I can't" he admitted, the last shot fired at his chest (luckily, it didn't hit his heart); "I can't shoot her."

Kid fell down to the ground with a thump. The rest of the group tried to fight the Embodiment of Luck but her attacks were hard to pin point since the wheel behind her spins, picking a weapon for her. The rest tried their best to dodge the attacks from her.

The wheel behind the Embodiment of Luck starts turning until it stops, pointing to a circular picture. Then, a large ring with spikes appeared at her, circulating around her dangerously.

Suddenly, Black Star snapped his fingers. "I got it" he cried, "Tsubaki, let's form Trap Star!"

Black Star then throws the chain scythe, bouncing at the walls until it forms a 5 point star. The rest of the group avoids the move by jumping to a safer area, confused at Black Star's strategy. As the Embodiment of Luck charges at Black Star, she made a mistake when she crosses the chain Black Star made. The chains then caught her as she touches it and the chains grabbed hold of her.

The Embodiment of Luck struggled to escape; even her saw-like weapon around her didn't work as it tries to cut through the chain.

"Yes!" Black Star muttered excitedly.

At the distance, Ed sees Black Star with a grin. "Not bad idiot" he remarked.

Ed looks at Maka, who was spacing out at the distance. "Maka, Soul" he called, drawing their attention, "Use Soul Resonance now!"

Maka hears Ed's words and nods at him. The scythe began to glow with much power and it enlarges itself as big as Maka. The blades of the scythe shapes like a crescent moon with a picture of an eye at the centre as it glows brightly at the dark lit room.

"Got it" Maka responds.

"Let's slice that walking roulette" Soul said excitedly.

Maka charges at the chain-bound Embodiment and leaps high, raising the scythe, ready to strike her. Black Star pulls the chain scythe, causing her to spin rapidly. The scythe lands at her with ease, slicing the Embodiment of Luck in half. Black blood spilled away from the body, drenching the floor and the Embodiment's body lands on the floor, lying motionlessly.

Her face showed no pain, although her body is twitching. "Status: critical" the Embodiment responded, continuing to speak in a monotone voice, "System failure. Regeneration system: malfunctioning..."

The Embodiment's single glowing eye started to dissipate and her entire body started to turn into ashes, disappearing into the wind.

Death the Kid rushes at the scene with a shocking look from his face. "Such perfection is ruined!" he cried miserably, "Her form is absolutely perfect. Why did you cut her in half?"

Ed simply stared at him in annoyance before Kid cries like a waterfall.

* * *

><p>"This is getting a nuisance" Scylla said, looking at the monitor.<p>

Ivan appears behind her with a silver tray in one hand filled with a tea kettle and a cup with a saucer in it. "Oolong tea, mistress?" he suggested calmly, giving a cup of tea to her.

Scylla took the tea. "So it seems we have 4 more to go" she said, sipping the tea.

Ivan nodded. "They are awaiting orders mistress" he said.

Scylla grins, pressing a red button at the computer. "They will have a surprise of a life time."

* * *

><p>While the group cheered for their success (except for Kid, who continues to sulk), four trapdoors appear out of nowhere and the group fell, each with their meister and partner (except for Ed and Al but they fell anyway).<p>

* * *

><p>With a thump, Black Star and Tsubaki landed on the cold ground. Inside, it was nothing but darkness.<p>

"What was that all about" Black Star wondered bitterly, massaging his own bottom to relieve the pain.

"I guess we fell from a trap" Tsubaki answered with a nervous laugh.

"Is that a pun?"

With a tiny yet audible sound of footsteps, Tsubaki transformed back into a chain scythe and landed on Black Star's hand. Black Star then placed himself in his fighting position, readying himself for the upcoming battle.

"So you must be the one called Black Star" it said, a voice sounds feminine and somehow greets Black Star with a cold voice, "Your reputation of being a meister has reached even in England."

Black Star gave a determined smile. "So my reputation has become popular?" he boasted, "That means I'm the best of the best!"

But the feminine wasn't finish. "Indeed" she agreed, cackling harshly, "Your reputation of being the most **annoying** meister in the world."

Soon, voice emerges from the shadows, revealing to be a female teenager the same age as Black Star. She wears a black tunic with an infinity symbol behind her back, black cycling shorts, red and black loincloth and kung fu shoes. The most notable feature is her dragon tattoos at her left arm and old loins wrapped around her mysterious head, her red eyes showing malice and ferocity.

"Are you ready to face me?" the figure asked, dropping a kunai from her hand, "Because Clare the Furious will show you what it means to be an assassin."

Black Star snickered at the threatening words. "An assassin, you?" he said mockingly, "Lady, you will face the awesome might of Black Star!"

* * *

><p>As Maka landed from the ground after she and Soul fell from the trapdoor and scanned the new room. She still holds Soul in scythe mode, making sure that the enemy is nearby.<p>

"So you're here" a mysterious voice greeted with malice, "I've been expecting you meister..."

Maka felt a chilling feeling around her and looked behind her back sharply but nothing appeared behind her. "Show yourself!" Maka demanded.

Then, a shinning red light appeared at the horizon. Later, from the darkness, emerged a ragged figure, wearing thick pale clothing around his body like a mummy. His clothes consist of a red jacket with a delta symbol sewed behind him, black gloves and military-styled boots. His most disturbing feature is his entire head is wrapped with a turban, his red eye glows menacingly at Maka.

"Here I am" the figure said harshly, "I will find your death very amusing and once you're dead, Adam the Envious will know that your body would prove to be beneficial to the Mistress."

Adam cackles maniacally, sending more chills to Maka's spine. "I sense that his soul is even more demonic like those Kishins" she said.

* * *

><p>Still holding his custom desert eagles upside-down, Death the Kid landed on the ground with perfect ease, stretching his arms at the side and crouching. He stands up and observes his surroundings cautiously, his guns ready.<p>

"Do you sense anything?" Liz asked.

Kid continues to stare at the empty space. "Yes" he replied, "And this strange feeling, it's cold."

As he breathes, a mist forms from his nose.

"Certainly something cold is at foot" Kid muttered.

The guns of the desert eagles cocked and aimed at a figure standing in front of him. The figure, wearing a blue tunic and a sash around his muscular body, his blue cold eyes stares at Kid silently. His arms are blue and his face is wrapped with a mask.

"I am your opponent" the cold figure said, his voice is cold as ice, "Once I defeat you, I will take the pleasure of taking down the Mistress myself."

"State your name" Kid demanded.

"My name is Cain the Treacherous" he introduced, "And I'll enjoy taking your soul to make myself stronger than the Mistress."

_**The ensuing battle of the Embodiment of Luck has ended but the three meisters will face three monstrous creations of Scylla Fantina. Are they going to defeat them? What happened to the Elric Brothers? Find out at the next Soul Eater Brotherhood!**_

_***In case you haven't notice, I would apologize for the long wait because of work. All these paper works are annoying and it can be a pain if I stop updating the chapters.**_


End file.
